


Real -N- True

by adrinalovee



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrinalovee/pseuds/adrinalovee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Lauren do if Bo keeps cheating. A new baby or two. First time story writer. Doccubus with doccubus babies. The title of my story comes from the song. Real and True by Future & Miley Cyrus feat. Mr Hudson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait

"Bo, look i'm sorry I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident please wait." Lauren begged with tears running down her face.

"Lauren move, I have to go." Bo said looking anywhere but in Lauren eyes.

"Dammit Bo just listen please." Lauren said grabbing a hold of Bos' arm.

Bo stopped and looked at Lauren with blazing blue eyes. "Lauren what do you want? I've been through so much shit and taken crap from everybody but you." Bo moved back shaking her head. "I would have never thought that you would cheat on me. Yes, I have cheated on you, but I was honest about my wrong doing. And out of all the people it was Tamsin. Really, why do it? We have kids for Christ-sake Lauren! Not only did I find out by Tamsin but she said it in front of the kids. Now what are you going to tell them. Just because we have problems doesn't mean you go and fuck someone. What were you doing? Trying to hurt me?" Bo said looking at Lauren. "Well congratulations you did." Bo said with tears running down her face, with anger and hurt in her eyes. "Can't wait to hear how your going to explain it to the kids."

Lauren was opening her mouth to say something but was cut off by Bo raising her hand.

"You know what forget it i'll bring the kids here to stay. I'm going away for a little while." Bo said moving around Lauren.

Lauren grabbed Bo's wrist stopping her. " Bo please, I was just mad at you and instead of talking to you I went out and slept with Tamsin. I just, I don't know o.k., but please don't leave me Bo." Lauren said with pleading eyes.

Bo just looked at Lauren " I have to go and get the kids." Bo said walking out the house.

Lauren stared at the spot Bo was at.

"What did I do?" Lauren asked herself

Going to her room she laid down and started crying.

Hours Later...

Lauren called Kenzi.

"Kenzi its me Lauren." Lauren said

"Whats up Hotpants, whats wrong?" Kenzi said considering the Doc never calls her unless it's important.

Lauren sniffled, "I made the biggest mistake of my life. I need to fix it, so can you watch the kids tonight?"

"Yeah Doc I will. What's wrong." Kenzi asked concerned.

"Kenzi I-I ummm." Lauren said

"Spit it out Lauren!" Kenzi said

"Kenzi, I made a mistake, I cheated on Bo with Tamsin. I didn't tell her so Tamsin did." Lauren said sniffling

Kenzi was silent for a while

"Lauren what were you thinking. Now BO-BO will leave!" Kenzie yelled

Lauren said "I know" in a whisper.

"Kenzi, i'm already having a hard time so please just ...just stop o.k. I just need you to watch the kids please!" Lauren said.

" Yeah sure just get Bo-BO back please." Kenzi said calmly

"Thank you Kenzi, Ill try my best." Lauren said hanging up the phone

After getting off the phone Lauren sent Bo a quick message.

Bo was on her way to the Dahl to pick up the kids from Trick when she received a message from Lauren.

Bo your being immature about this. Its not fair that I can listen to all the bullshit you have to say when you cheat, but I do it once and you can't even talk to me face to face. It's really childish of you. Be an adult and talk to me. Stop running away from our problems. Act like a mother and wife. Please.

Lauren

Bo looked at her phone and called Kenzi

"Hey Kenz can you watch the kids for me tonight." Bo asked

"Yeah, Bo-Bo Lauren asked me the same thing." Kenzi said

"They are at the Dahl with Trick." Bo said

"O.k. i'll go pick them up."

"Thank you Kenz." Bo said hanging up the phone

Bo called Trick

"Hey Trick, Kenzi is going to come pick up the kids."

"O.k. is everything alright?" Trick asked

"Yeah." Bo said trying to keep it short.

"O.k. Bo"

"I'll talk to you later." Bo said hanging up the phone.

Taking a deep breathe Bo turned her car around, heading back to her home. To talk to Lauren like an adult should.

Thinking to herself. She thought about all the shit she has put Lauren through. Having a realization to what she has done. When she cheated multiple times with Dyson and everybody else she could get with but, some how Lauren still forgave her every time.

Thinking better of it she parked her car and got out.

Walking to her door she thought 'If Lauren can be an adult about everything then why can't I?'

-The Dahl-

Trick put his phone back in his pocket and called for the kids.

"Isabel, Ethan, please come here for moment" Trick said

"Yes, Grandpa Trick?" Isabel said

" Your mom just called. Y'all will be staying with Kenzi." Trick said

" Is everything o.k.?" Ethan asked a little concerned

"I'm sure it is" Trick replied

"o.k." Isabel and Ethan said in unison

Tricked asked "Are y'all hungry?"

They shook there heads Yes

"Well lets get y'all something to eat." Trick said

-Bo and Lauren's Home-

Bo opened the door, calling for Lauren.

"Lauren, are you home?"

"Yes, Bo" Lauren said walking down the stairs tears running down her face.

Bo looked at Lauren noticing that Lauren looked like she has been through hell and back. Red and puffy eyes, messy hair, tears rolling down her face and cloths wrinkled.

Bo walked the little distance between them and hugged Lauren.

Lauren hesitated at first, but eventually hugged Bo.

Lauren held on to Bo like it was her last time. Letting go of the little humanity she had, she cried uncontrollably.

Bo picked Lauren up and carried her to the couch.

Sitting down Bo rubbed Laurens back.

Lauren said sniffling "Bo please... don't let go...of me...please."

Hearing how broke and vulnerable Lauren was, broke Bo's heart.

"Lauren, baby i'm not going anywhere.'' Bo said in a hushed tone. Lauren tightens her grip on Bo.

"I-I'm... s-sorry" Lauren said sniffling.

Bo hushed Lauren " I know" Bo said

Bo sat there holding Lauren. "Lauren I know your sorry o.k. I have cheated on you multiple time yet some how in your heart you forgave me. I just got mad because I don't want to share you. I don't want anybody else to have you. I realized I am immature but its because of you. I want ever cheat on you again. Yes it sounds impossible, but for you I would do anything. I was mad but, i'm not anymore o.k. i'm not mad it just shocked me." Bo said

Lauren sat there listening to everything Bo had said.

Sniffling Lauren said "Bo I don't want to share you either" sniffling Lauren was about to say something else but was cut-off by Bo.

''I know Lauren you don't have to share me with anybody else not for feeding or anything. From now on i'm going to talk to you about our problems" Bo said

"Bo I have something I need to tell you, but I don't know what your gonna say."

Lauren sat up but didn't move from Bo.

Looking down at her hands. "Bo i'm pregnant" Lauren said playing with her hands.

Bo didn't say anything just stared at Lauren.

"Bo I was going to tell you sooner but, we got into it and you left. I just found out the other day." Lauren said looking up from her hands Lauren looked in Bo's eyes. Tears falling down Bo's face.

Bo didn't say anything. Putting her hands on Lauren checks. She wiped the tears away from Laurens face. Kissing Lauren softly but passionately.

"Lauren, baby i'm not mad. I already knew you where pregnant." Bo said chuckingly

Lauren looked at Bo wide eyed "How?" Lauren asked confused

"I feel the baby, just like I felt when Isabel and Ethan were in your womb." Bo said with a smile on her face

"But I don't understand, you never told me you could feel the kids."

"Come on" Bo said

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked

''Well first we gotta take a shower then we are going to go pick up the kids." Bo said picking Lauren up taking her to there bedroom

"Wait Bo how do you feel the kids."

"I'll tell you another time we need to go get the kids." Bo said

"o.k. and Bo" Lauren said

''Yeah?"

"I love you "

Bo chuckled "I love you too Lauren"

-The Dahl-

Hale and Kenzi was trying to keep the peace between the arguing adults and teenagers.

-The Dahl- (While BoLo were at home.)

Hale, Kenzi, Ethan and Isabel were all sitting together when Tamsin and Dyson walked in. Talking about Bo and Lauren.

"There marriage won't last long especially with what I did to Lauren." Tamsin said walking in the Dahl

Dyson laughed "Yeah, you should have saw what I did with Bo." Dyson said

Not knowing the twins were at the Dahl the duo kept talking about what they did with Bo and Lauren.

The twins were listening the whole time. With every word they said it angered the twins more and more. Until they couldn't take it anymore.

Ethan was the first to stand getting ready to march over to Dyson.

"Hey hold on there Ethan." Hale said getting up to get in front of Ethan trying to calm him down.

Isabel was right behind him.

"Wait Isabel." Kenzi said grabbing Isabel.

Hale and Kenzi were doing there best to keep the twins away from Tamsin and Dyson.

"Move Kenzi, dammit that whore is talking about my mom." Isabel yelled struggling to get out of Kenzi's hold on her.

"No Isabel you can't fight her. She is to old and to strong for you" Kenzi said

"Sorry aunt Kenz" Isabel said before grabbing a hold of Kenzi pulsing her. Moving around Kenzi. Isabel stormed to Tamsin with blazing blue eyes.

"Hey, you Tamsin" Isabel yelled

Before Tamsin could reply Isabel punched Tamsin in the face.

"Don't you ever talk about mom or my family like that." Isabel yelled

"Isabel come down." Dyson said trying to move Isabel away from Tamsin.

"Get your hands off my sister" Ethan said pushing pass Hale. Fumming Ethan shoved Dyson.

Dyson fell down. Hitting his head on the table

"Don't either of you let me hear anything about my mom or our mama come out your mouths." Ethan said.

Trick heard the yelling in the bar.

"What's going on here." he said looking from the duo to the twins

"They were talking about our mothers." Isabel said fumming.

-Outside the Dahl-

Bo and Lauren were getting out of the car when they heard the twins yelling.

-In the Dahl-

"Whats going on" Bo asked looking at Hale and Kenzi.

"The twins over heard Tamsin and Dyson talking about you and Lauren" Hale said

"What's wrong with you?" Lauren asked Kenzi. Kenzi was in a daze.

"Your daughter happened." Kenzi said smiling.

Bo walked over to the twins moving them away from the duo. Bo realized the twins eyes were blazing. Wondering what was going on.

"Those son-of-bitches were talking about you and mom." Ethan said

"Ethan watch your mouth." Lauren said

"Hale, Kenzi can you take the twins in the back?" Bo said

"Yeah." Kenzi said. Leading the twins in the back.

Walking over to the duo Bo grabbed both of them by the throat.

"Don't ever let me our my wife name come out your mouths." Bo said her eyes flicking in out from blue to brown.

Trick making his presence known

"Ysabeau, let them go." he said in his King voice

Bo obeyed

Lauren walked over to Bo calmly

"Honey, calm down." Lauren said

Unexpectedly Lauren slapped Tamsin and kneed Dyson in the nuts.

"Come on Bo let Trick deal with them." Lauren said "We need to talk to the kids." Walking away like nothing happened. Lauren pulled Bo into the back.

-Tricks Chamber-

Bo and Lauren walked into the room seeing the twins eyes still blue.

"Calm down it'll be alright." Lauren said

"Kenzi, Hale can we talk to the kids in private."Bo said

Nodding there heads Kenzi and Hale walked out.

Bo and Lauren sat in front of the twins.

"Don't worry about them o.k." Lauren said

"We have some news for you two." Bo said looking at the twins then back at Lauren.

Lauren shook her head

"What is it mama?" Isabel asked eyes fading back to there light hazel-green color.

"Mama?" Ethan said with his turning back to brown.

"Um you're going to be a big brother and sister." Bo said

-Flashback (the day before)-

Bo and Lauren were arguing because Lauren went on a business date with Tamsin (it was mandatory for her job). Lauren forgot to tell Bo. When Bo walked into the Dahl and saw them laughing and having a normal conversation. Bo got mad and ran off to Dyson. She was only going to talk to him but she fucked him for the hell of it. Knowing Lauren would forgive her.

"Bo i'm sorry I didn't tell you but why would you go fuck Dyson?" Lauren asked pissed off.

"I was mad." Bo said flatly

Lauren laughed dryly "I treat you like a Queen like your royal but for what. For you to go and hurt me all the time. I let you come in beg for forgiveness but for what, and why. I look stupid taking you back constantly. You run all over me, you treat me like i'm your pet Bo. Just like the Light treated me." Lauren said with angry tears coming down her face. Lauren shook her head.

"Lauren I." Bo said trying to walk towards Lauren

Lauren took steps back shaking her head.

"You what Bo Love me." Lauren laughed. "I know you do but when are you going to act like it? Huh? I feel as if i'm wasting my time on you...on us. I stay cause I love you, I care. I guess that's not enough for you though. Having kids didn't change you." Lauren said shaking her head. "The kids ask me why do I let you cheat." looking at Bo. "I tell them I don't know why. But I stay because I want us for the kids...for ourselves." Lauren said brokenly. Walking around Bo.

Bo tried stopping Lauren but Lauren removed her hand out of Bo's grip. Walking out the door, Lauren went to the Dahl.

-Present time The Dahl-

"Are we not enough." Isabel said

"No nothing like that, I just wanted you to have a baby brother or sister. Don't you want one?" Bo asked

"I do but you could have gave us a heads."

Bo chuckled "Actually your mom didn't know." Bo said looking at Lauren

Lauren looked away blushing.

"Ethan are you o.k?" Lauren asked. Noticing he hasn't said anything.

"Um ye-yeah it's um it shocked me." Ethan said

Lauren laughed "It's o.k. it shocked me too." Lauren said

"Wait you didn't know about it." Ethan said

"Didn't you just here what I said?" Bo asked looking at Ethan.

"No" Ethan said

"Your mom didn't know what I was doing at the time. I kinda didn't know either." Bo said

Ethan looked at Lauren. Lauren shook her head.

"O.k., but what does this mean?" Ethan asked.

"That your going to have a have little brother or sister." Lauren said

"Can we celebrate?" Isabel asked

Lauren shook her head yes.

Getting up they all headed to the front of the bar.

Tamsin saw Lauren, Bo, Ethan and Isabel walk out.

Not caring of what she was doing she walked over to Lauren smashing her lips to Lauren's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i Contunie


	2. Chapter 2

**-The Dahl-**

Bo couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tamsin has lost her mind.

Lauren pushed Tamsin off. Soon as she was off Isabel was on Tamsin beating the shit out of her.

All along Bo was trying to keep her inner beast calm. Not doing a good job of it. Lauren rushed pulling Isabel off of Tamsin as soon as Lauren back was turned Bo was on Tamsin. Bo was lost in her inner beast. Not knowing or caring who was around. She could her name being called but didn't care.

"Ysabeau!" Lauren was yelling trying to pull Bo off of Tamsin.

"Dammit Lauren, move she just fucking kissed you and you're still calm." Bo yelled back with piercing blue eyes.

"Ysabeau, let her go NOW." Lauren shouted

"Why do you care about her." Bo said

Dropping Tamsin Bo was about to walk out but turned around punching Tamsin in the face again leaving her unconscious. Walking out Bo headed to the Dark Fae compound to talk to Evony.

"Bo!" Lauren yelled trying to stop Bo from leaving.

Seeing she was already gone Lauren walked back into the Dahl.

"Dyson!" Lauren yelled "Get her out of here!"

Dyson walked over and picked Tamsin up walking out the Dahl.

**-Dark Fae Compound-**

Bo stormed in the compound straight to Evony office. Busting into Evonys office, startling Evony.

Eyes flashing dangerously "If that BITCH Tamsin comes back around the Dahl or my family she will die. And you or anybody else who try and stop me will die along with her. Understand!" Bo said trying to keep her inner bitch in.

Evony just looked at Bo like she was stupid.

"Honey don't come here in my office and in my territory and expect me to do what you say." Evony said calmly standing up walking around her desk to face Bo Eye to Eye.

"Now what seems to be problem?" Evony said calmly

"I didn't come here to talk to you about what I want. I expect you to do them, therefore you will. You must have forgotten your place." Bo said with a smirk on her face.

"You don't need to remind me." Evony said with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Alright then make it happen." Bo said walking out of Evony office to her car.

**-Bo car-**

Bo was driving down the road when she was getting a call from Dyson.

"what.' Bo said annoyed

"I was calling to check on you, you left so quickly." Dyson said

Huffing into the phone "I'm fine is that all." Bo said

"Um, no Bo I have been meaning to talk to you. I-I want you back. Lauren doesn't deserve you, I do. She is to weak to contain you. That's why you were with me the other day." Dyson said

"SHUT UP!" Bo yelled into the phone ''I'm sick and tired of people telling me what I can and can't do. Lauren is not weak you are you sick puppy. Lauren is the strongest person I know. She is My mate not you and I will never be yours. She had my kids and will continue having them and I don't need you anymore. What happened the other night was nothing but out of pure anger. It will not happen again." Bo said

"You don't mean that." Dyson said

"Dyson I don't have time for this...or you. If your not going to help my family don't say anything. Matter a fact don't talk to me unless it's about my family or a case. Got it!" Bo yelled into the phone.

Bo hung up the phone

Driving home Bo thought about the day and how her life is. 'I have an amazing wife, kids, friends, and family. Yet I constantly cheat, and sneak around. Like I don't want this family I have, but I do want my family. My inner urges over take me and I cant control myself.'

"Nothing is making you go do what you do Bo." Bo's inner succubus said

Having a realization Bo rushed home to her family. The one who let her do as she please. The one that doesn't think she is a monster. The one who loves her.

**-Hale and Kenzi house- Kenzi POV**

Hale had recently asked for my hand in marriage and of course I said yes. We have been together for going on 6 years. It was the day after the twins turned 10 that he asked me out. August 17 would be the exact date and now 6 years later we are planning a wedding. Walking into the house seeing Hale.

"Hey lil' mama." Hale said walking over giving me a kiss.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"So much better now that I get to see your pretty face." He said with a big smile on his face.

My chicks turned red from blushing, I turned around so he couldn't see me. I rarely blushed about stuff but something about him makes blush. He is sweet, kind, and genuine to me. Even though I might be human and he's Fae. It doesn't matter our love is like Bo and Lauren but pure. I laugh at myself for adding that last part but it's true.

"Baby don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me blush"

Hale just laughed and gave me a bear hug.

"I think it's cute when you blush."

"I don't" I say pouting

"Aw look at my pour baby pouting." He said grabbing my chicks like a child

"Stop it" I say trying to hide my smile.

"Hey you want to go to the Dahl?"

"Yeah, i'm going to get Trick to give me some of his good shit"

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked

"I have my ways." I said with a smirk, walking out the door.

**-BoLo House-Lauren POV**

I was in the living room with the twins watching TV with them about who knows what. Just looking at them reminds me what I went through. Through all the struggle with Fae light and dark. After over 15 years of being with Bo i'm still as happy as I was from the first days we got together. It was rather cold that night and I had forgot my jacket. Bo was walking out the Dahl she noticed I didn't have on a jacket she offered hers. At first I declined it but she pushed on until I took it. It was late so she asked if I wanted to come with her since she only lived 10 minutes away and I stayed an hour away. So I accepted the offer letting her open the door for me I got in. It was quit the entire time. Stopping the car she got out, coming around the car she opened the door for me. The place looked scary considering it look like a abandoned drug house. Anyway we went in I guess you could say it fit her. Giving her jacket back I went and sat on the couch. Watching her go to what looked like a kitchen I couldn't tell. She had her back turned to me so I walked up behind her not realizing what I was doing. Wrapping my arms around her waist I started putting light kisses on her neck. I hear her moan she turned around in my arms leaning ford to kiss me but stopped looking in my eyes for a sign. Finally she leaned all the way in kissing me slow and passionately. It wasn't needy but rather a way of her telling me she wanted me but not just for sex. The kiss was saying I love you without words. Moaning in the kiss she reached for the ends of my shirt pulling it over my head before kissing me again...

My thoughts where interrupted by Izzy calling me

"MOM" Izzy said

"Huh what Yes?"

"Somebody is beating at the door." Izzy said with a concerned expression on her face.

"Do you want me to get it?" Ethan said

"No I got it."

I got up walking to the door when I opened it and saw who it was it shocked me.

"Dyson what are you doing here."

"Doing what I should have done along time ago."

"Wh-what."

**Dyson POV**

Pushing Lauren out of my way I walk into her house going straight to her living-room where I saw those bastards of hers.

"Dyson you need to leave." I hear Lauren say

"Why, so you can continue to ruin my life." I said yelling my eyes turning yellow.

"Hey, pick on someone your on size." Ethan says

Looking at the little boy I just Laugh. Seeing his eyes flash blue.

"You can't be serious."

"I am now leave her alone or else."

"If I don't what exactly were you going to do? Bore me to death with your science." I say laughing

"No more on the lines of killing you would be correct." His eyes turning dangerously blue.

Before I knew what was happening I was getting slammed into the wall.

**Ethan POV**

He had the never to walk in our house like the big bad wolf. Did he know who my mama was? I guess he didn't. I might be smart and all but I have a bad temper and when someone comes at me, my sister or mom it doesn't sit well with me. I was trying to contain myself but he pushed it. Not thinking of it i charged at him slamming him into the wall. Hearing it crack.

"Ethan stop!" I hear my mom shout.

But it went in one ear and out the other.. Drawing my hand back I rammed it into Dyson face over and over. Until I felt arms around my waist pulling me away from me. Which only made me angrier.

"Let me GO, dammit!" I shouted to who ever had a hold on me. Trying to get out of there grip.

"Ethan you can't do that." I hear Izzy say.

"Why the hell no..." I was cut off by a fist coming across my face. Looking up I see Dyson eyes staring at me. Removing myself from Izzy firm grip.

"Izzy, mom go in the other room and call mama. I can handle him."

"No you can not, he is way to old for you and stronger than you." My mom said

"Just go!" I yelled at them

Looking back at Dyson. I know it's very dangerous, so my inner succubus was set free and all hell broke lose. My eyes turn the darkest shade of blue they ever have. Looking at him his eyes turned yellow. I smirked at him.

**-BoLo Room- Lauren POV**

I rush to my room grabbing my phone. I call Bo.

"Bo where are you." I say frantically

"What's wrong Lo?"

"Dyson is here and Ethan is trying to hold him off. Just hurry up." I said then I heard a scream from Ethan.

"Bo hurry up please, hurry up." I say with tears flowing down my face. I hung up the phone

"Mom." I hear Izzy say

I don't say anything I was listening to the screams of pain from Dyson, I hear Ethan shouting but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Looking at Izzy tears flowing down her face like a river of water.

"Mom." Izzy chokes out "We have to stop him."

I shook my head. "No we can't, he's in full succubus mode, only your mama can stop him."

I walk over to her engulfing her in a hug. She wraps her arms around me in a death grip sobbing uncontrollably.

**-Downstairs BoLo house- Ethan POV**

Dyson ran up to me drawing out his claws slicing across my face. I cry out in pain. Feeling blood come down my face I look at him I wipe the blood off. He looks at me punching me over and over until i'm laying out on the floor. He was turning around to go to my mothers room. I scramble to my feet running and grabbing a hold of his shirt turning him around I punch him. It doesn't seem to bother him. He pushes me back I stumbled over something falling to the floor he turns back around going up the stairs again. I get up again running behind him I punch him in the back of the head and kicked him making him lose his balance. He falls down so I push him back down the stairs. Limping down the stairs I taste blood in my mouth. Filling a little dizzy I walk over to him pulling him up. Without any thought I lean ford taking some of his chi. It stops the bleeding, I head-butt him. He tries to walk away but I grab him turning him around. I Punch him repeatedly in the face until his nose starts to bleed. Throwing him into the table across the room, I walk over to him picking him up throwing him across the room he slams into the wall. Walking over to his body. I looked at him, he disgusted me. Just thinking of him made me sick.

"YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG INCUBUS. YOU THOUGHT MY MAMA WAS BAD I GUESS YOU HAVEN'T PROPERLY MET ME." I yelled at him "You come in our home, and try to kill us. Not you our that bitch Tamsin will ever lay a finger on me or my family. For anyone who comes around us and tries to hurt us will suffer just like you are. You tell who ever else that tries to hurt us that Ethan will be waiting for them." I shouted kicking and punching Dyson over and over. Hearing him whimper like the puppy he is.

"Wait, please." Dyson begged spiting up blood

"For what, did you ever wait when my mom was begging you to stop hurting her. When you were threatening to kill her." I said hissing

"That was different."

"How so? oh I almost forgot you love my mama right." I say looking at him. He nods yes "NO it's not right, your obsessed with her. She doesn't want you. You are a sick puppy who needs to be put down." I said before knocking him unconscious.

**-Bo car-Bo POV**

Before Lauren hung up I heard my son cry out in pain. Speeding to my house I come to a sharp stop getting out I run up to the door seeing it was already opened I rushed in. What

I saw shocked me. Ethan is standing over Dysons beaten and bloody body. From what I could see he was barely breathing. Ethan had blood all over him. He looked like he has been through hell. Cloths torn his eyes looked heavy. He was staring to bruise. It broke my heart to see my son like this.

**-BoLo House- Bo POV**

"Ethan" I said walking up to him

He just looked at me with hooded eyes.

"Ethan, come on son let me clean you up." I said taking him by the hand leading him to the bathroom. I wet a rage wiping his face. Taking his hand I clean them off. Lifting his shirt over his head.

"Izzy!" I yell

"Yes?" I hear her yell back

"Come here please."

I hear her come down the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Can you take Ethan in your room and let him lay down."

Yeah." she said taking Ethan by the hand guiding him out the bathroom.

Picking up my phone I call Hale.

"Hale can you come by and get Dyson please. When you get her don't ask questions just take him and leave please." I said

"Yeah."

"Thank you." I said hanging up thu phone.

Walking up the stairs to me and Laurens room. Walking in I see Lauren sitting in the middle of the bed crying.

**Lauren POV**

I hear Bo coming up the stairs and into our room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She said climbing into the bed going to the headboard she pulls me back against her wrapping her arms protectively around my stomach.

"Our son almost killed Dyson the man that is obsessed with, i'm pregnant, and Tamsin likes me." I whispered

"Baby that's not anything to worry about. Tamsin is handled, Dyson is not stupid enough to come back with what Ethan did to him. As far as your pregnancy I love it. I love seeing you pregnant and having my kids."

"Bo, I can't do this." I said sniffling looking down

"Do what."

"I love you so much but I want and cant let you keep cheating and tell me lies. We are having a another baby or two and I cant let you hurt me or the kids anymore. No i'm not leaving you but if you ever think or try to cheat on me again, me and you are done. The kids will be the only reason we talk. I cant take you cheating anymore." I say getting out of the bed.

"Lauren wait." she said trying to get up, but I wave her off.

"Yeah I did cheat on you ONCE not over 50 times, yet i'm stupid enough to take you back." I say shaking my head. "It's funny the kids even think i'm stupid. They will grow up in a bad relationship, and there partner will cheat. You know what they will do? They will take them back because they 'Love them'." I say Chuckingly "I know your sorry, you always are."

"Lauren I am please just let me explain." Bo pleads getting up, grabbing a hold of me.

I rest my forehead on hers. Letting my tears flow free. I kissed her and then removed myself from her grip, walking to the door.

"Explain what Bo, I know your sorry, when are you not." I sigh running my hand through my hair. I couldn't take it anymore. "For now and until the baby or babies are born i'm going to sleep in the guest room. Goodnight Bo I Love You." I said turning and walking out the door.

Going into the guest room I get under the covers curling in a ball and start to cry.

No I was not giving up on our relationship. I'm just tired of being lied to and cheated on by the person I love. Our kids will grow up thinking it's o.k. for there lover to cheat on them and then take them back because I do it. But it's true, they don't need to do that and neither should I. I'm putting my foot down for me and the kids. Bo will lose me and this family if she cheats on me again. I will pack my stuff and move without a word or thought. But maybe I want have to do that.

I think to myself, When I hear the door opening.

Bo started walking towards me reaching for me.

"No, Bo" I said pushing Bos hand away

"Lauren please come to bed." Bo said tears in her eyes. "I can't sleep without you. Look yes I cheated on my on free will. I feel stupid as hell for doing it. I say sorry all the time I know, but I mean it I am sorry. I'd rather die before I cheat on you again, which I wont. I'll say it every day but, it wont change what I have done in the past. But baby please sleep with me in our bed." Bo said on her knees. "Lauren I can't sleep in our bed without you in it. Baby please i'll do anything ." she said getting up and pulling me to the edge of the bed.

Lauren just looks at Bo with tears running down her face.

"Bo i'll come back to bed, but if you ever and I mean ever cheat on me again be ready for me and the kids to move out." I said firmly making sure she understood what I said.

Bo shook her head, leaning down and kissed me slowly before picking me up taking me to our room. Laying me on our bed she pulled my shirt and pants off before doing the same to herself. Pushing the cover back she climbed in and motioned for me to lay next to her. I laid down with her front to my back, she pulled me closer wrapping her arm around my stomach. I turned around in her arms leaning up to kiss her.

"Goodnight Bo I love you." I said turning around letting her pull me closer again.

"I love you too baby." she said before resting her hand on my stomach. She started rubbing my stomach. I relaxed and just let her until I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like?????


	3. Chapter 3

_**7 Years ago** _

_**-Unknown- Bo POV** _

_I was riding around dark Fae territory, when I spotted a abounded warehouse with a couple of SUV. It looked suspicious but at first I went past it. I promised Lauren I wouldn't get into anything. Then thought I better check it out. Pulling into the parking lot, getting out I go around to the back going through a broken window. Staying quite I walked to the top of the stairs. Looking down I see Evony two of her guards and two other dark fae i've never seen before. Trying my best I listen to what they say._

_"Evony you owe us big time." One of the fae say_

_"Darling are you trying to rush me, I don't like to be rushed." Evony replied_

_"No bitch, I will rush you if I want to. Hmm matter a fact have it by the end of the day or else." the other fae says_

_"I will not take orders from pieces of shit like you. John, Jake handle them for me will you." she said to her guards_

_The guards started running to the two fae, but didn't get very far. Before they where stopped mid-stride. The two fae where Mesmers. Making the guards pull there knife out pushing it to there neck slowly slicing across. The guards cried out in pain before it was silence. The fae looked at Evony._

_"Now, that you upset us want you to have it here in a hour."_

_"Do you think you scare me?" Evony asked_

_One of the fae stretched his hand out making Evony start chocking herself. Even though I could careless about the dark i had to help. Being as quit as I could I walked up behind the fae pulling my knife out slicing one there necks. Hitting the other in the head. The hold on Evony was released. Putting him in a head lock._

_"Don't kill him I want his ass to suffer." she says coughing_

_"What where you doing." I ask making sure the fae didn't get away_

_"None of... your... business I had... it under... control." Evony said catching her breathe_

_"Right both your guards died and you were chocking yourself."_

_"I owed them for helping me out on a case I had, but I didn't have it on time. So we were suppose to have a simple meeting but i'm sure you saw it wasn't simple." Evony said rubbing her neck_

_"You know I saved you and by law you owe me your life."_

_Evony shook her head._

_"But I don't want your life I just want you to help me when ask and do as I say. O.K." I said_

_"Yeah whatever get me outta of here."_

_OK so that is why Evony listens to what Bo says. Simply because Bo saved Evony life, but it's not the first time she has saved her it happened many time before and after the deal._

**Present time**

**-BoLo house- Laurens POV-**

I woke more relaxed than i've ever been. I must have been tired because I didn't find Bo laying next to me. Usually i'm the first up. Turning over I lay my head down, realizing I smell food. I sit up, I didn't notice there where blue rose petals on the bed. It was shaped as a heart on the inside of the heart it said Good-Morning baby I love you in white petals with a red rose. Picking up the rose the covers fell down revealing a small pudge.

"Why did you get me pregnant?" I ask aloud to no one.

Getting out of the bed I get a big t-shirt to cover me up. Walking down the stairs I see Izzy helping Bo cook and Ethan on the couch watching TV. I walk up behind Bo wrapping my arms around her .

"Good morning Bo." I say kissing her neck.

She turns around in the embrace leaning ford to kiss me but stops looking down she lefts my shirt. She gets down on one knee and kiss my stomach. "Good morning baby." She whispered to my stomach laying her head on my stomach. Before she stood up she kissed my stomach again.

"Good-morning to you too my other baby." She said kissing me slow and passionately.

"Mama seriously we are cooking, go do that some where else." Izzy said huffing. Pushing us out of the way.

"Ethan can you come help Izzy please?" Bo asks

"Yeah mama I will." Ethan says getting up

"Come on." Bo says to me. She grabs my hand and leads us to our room.

When we get in the room, I let her hand go. She turns around and looks at me confused.

"Why did you get me pregnant again?" I ask harsher than I wanted to

I'm not mad that she got me pregnant i'm mad that she didn't tell me she was trying to get me pregnant again.

"I guess-it was-I don't know...I just love seeing you pregnant." she said bowing her head

I walk to her lifting her chin up

"Bo I don't mind having your kids or getting pregnant, but it makes me mad when you do it without telling me." I said looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was kinda an accident." Bo says

"Just next time let me know okay please." I say

"It won't happen again."She says

I smile at her, kissing her I grab her hand.

"Come on we need to help the kids out." I say leading us down stairs to the kitchen.

**-Lauren POV-**

We were all sitting at the table Ethan is sitting next to Me and Izzy is sitting next Bo across from me.

"Mama how does it feel when you are full blown succubus?" Ethan ask Bo

Bo just looks at him, he look so lost. Like Bo was before I found her. I don't want our kids going through what Bo had to. Me or Bo wasn't going to let them go through it either. Bo has been completely shitty to our family she doesn't deserve us. But I love Bo enough to stay but I can't and won't let her mess up again.

"It feels like you have no control, which you don't. You have absolutely no control over your body. You are acting on pure rage. You don't realize what you do until you calm down. When you were fighting Dyson it was out of anger because Dyson was after y'all. I'm proud of you for standing up for your mom and sister. I also know your going to have to adjust to what your capable of doing. It's going to take time for you to get over what you did and i'll help with that. O.k." Bo said looking at Ethan

Ethan nods his head.

Looking at my family, they are all in there on world of thought.

"Since we are all here I want to confuse all my wrong doing." Bo says looking at us

"Bo not now." I say

"Yes now it has to be done one way or another. I love all y'all even though my actions don't show it. Izzy, Ethan I have cheated." I cut her off

"Bo that is none of there business we can talk later."

"But I.."

"But nothing Bo. Izzy Ethan finish eating then can you clean-up please." I say getting up grabbing Bos hand and leading her up stairs

"Lauren I have cheated on you more than I want to admit but it's true I have." Bo says sniffling. "That's not love, i'm going to change my ways. I don't want them growing up letting there partner cheat. Lauren, I..I technically own Evony by fae law. I saved her on countless occasions." Bo looks down at her feet. "I have also cheated on you with Evony, Tamsin, Dyson, your old Boss, and who ever else I could." she looked up at me I was trying to keep my control because the kids were down stairs.

"Just say it." she says

"Do you care about me...us your family? Do you actually love me? Why did you really get me pregnant? Why are you playing house? Why are you tearing this family apart? Why do I keep letting you back? Why am I showing the kids it's o.k. to let there spouse cheat? I guess I know why people look at me funny. You have been going around town fucking every living thing you can." I say with angry tears coming down my face.

"Lauren I do care about y'all, I do love y'all. I got you pregnant because I love you I wanted to show how much I love you. I'm not playing, and I want to fix this family not ruin it" she says sniffling

"Stop, just stop crying like you care about us. Cause if you truly love us then you wouldn't have cheated the first time. You signed up for this family a monogamous relationship. Bo I never asked you to stay with me. I simply wanted you to be a good parent to your kids. But you can't even do that. I'm sure you want to say sorry but I don't want to hear it. Matter a fact I hate the word sorry. If you do something just own up to it don't lie and say sorry." I say going to the window looking out.

I hear Bo walking up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Bo let me go Now." I say

"No Lauren I won't. Lauren please i'm trying to explain everything but you want let me."

"YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING WHO EVER THE HELL IT WAS. BO I'M FUCKING PREGNANT YOU HAVE 9 MONTHS TO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. BECAUSE I AM NOT YOUR PET. I AM NOT A DAMN TOY YOU CAN PICK UP WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT. YOU TREAT ME JUST LIKE THE FUCKING LIGHT FAE DID. AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THEM I GUESS NOT. I'M DONE, I'M FUCKING DONE." I whisper yell, trying to get out of her grip

"Lauren please don't fight me. Your pregnant I don't want you to hurt yourself." Bo says kissing my neck. "Baby please, I know your stressed." Bo says letting me go

"You stress me out Bo" I say

"I know, and I want to prove to you I want cheat again."

"How is that." I ask still looking out the window.

"Binding our souls." She says calmly

It shocked me what she said. Was she crazy, did she know what that meant.

"Bo, do you know what that means?" I say turning looking at her

"Yes, Lauren I do and I want to change and if it means completely giving you me then I want it. Lauren I want to give you and the kids everything y'all deserve." she says walking to me.

"Bo I."

I was cut off by her lips on mine. She wrapped her arms around me picking me up taking me to the bathroom. She sat me on the sink lifting my shirt over my head.

"Bo what are you doing?" I ask her

"Making up to you. Releasing you of your stress." I just look a her

**-Bo POV-**

"Bo you don't have to do this." She said getting off the sink

"I have to do this and plus I want to. You are pregnant and I know you will only stress out more." I said turning the water on.

"Come here." I said.

I undone her bra, I just stared at her before I unbuttoned her pants and sliding them off with her panties. I did the same to myself. Turning the water off I sat in the tub.

"Come here baby." Extending my hand out for her to hold onto. She slide in the tub. Wrapping my arms around her, I started pampering kisses on her neck.

"Baby." I say

"Hmm"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"No Lauren I Love You with all my being, with everything I have I love you."

" I Love you too Bo"

"Lauren i'm in Love with"

"I know"

"You still mad at me."

"Mhmm"

"Do you remember the song we first danced to." I say rubbing her stomach

"Yeah why"

"Hold on" I get out of the tub run in my room and call kenzi.

"Kenzi can you come get the kids?"

"Yeah no prob whats going"

"I just want to talk to Lauren." I said before hanging up the phone.

"Izzy, Ethan pack your bags your staying with aunt kenzi for the night."

"O.k" I hear Ethan say

Looking around the room I spotted my Cd's finding the one I was looking, I put it in the TV. Playing the first song we have ever danced to.

Going back in the bathroom I get back in the tub.

"Our first dance was to until the end of time." I say entwining our fingers."We first made love to seems like your ready."

"I'm always ready" she says turning around to kiss me

"I remember this pretty blonde sitting in the back of the club alone. I would come in there everyday for about two weeks and that same blonde would be in the same spot. She would look so lonely, she would just stare at the couples dancing. So I decided I wanted to get to know her, something about her drew me in. I walked up to her. We made small talk until I asked her to dance. Extending my hand out for her to take. She took it, I lead us to the middle of the floor. I wrapped my arms around her bringing our body's close as I could get them. Slowly swaying to the music. We just looked into each others eyes, until I couldn't wait anymore. I leaned in and started kissing her. At first she was hesitant but eventually kissed me back." I said kissing her neck softly. "After that first kiss I couldn't resist not having you."

"Bo stop doing that."

"Doing what?" I said nibbling on her neck

Before I knew it Lauren got out of the tub, getting a towel walking out the bathroom.

"Baby?" I say getting out going into our room. She was back at the window.

I walked behind her wrapping my arms around her pulling her into me. Kissing her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I ask turning her around seeing tears scroll down her. I kissed them away.

'Nothing Bo, i'm...i'm just tired," she said walking away from me again laying down. She turned her back towards me.

"Lauren, don't shut me out, please." I say going to sit next to her rubbing her back.

"Hold me." she said sniffling.

Getting behind her I turned her around to face me. Looking into her eyes I could see how broke she was, and it was all my fault that she was broke like this. I crushed the best thing in my life and I plan on fixing it.

"Lauren i'm so sorry for all the shit I put you through."

"Bo"

"No Lauren I am, I have treated you wrong in front of the kids. Y'all deserve someone better than me." I said looking into her eyes

"That's just it I don't want anyone else to hold me at night, to make love to, to touch me, I don't want to have anyone else's baby Bo. I just want you, but sometimes I think i'm not good enough."

"Lauren your more than enough for me and."

"Then why do you cheat on me."

"I don't know." I say looking away. She turns my head back around.

"Bo I love you, the kids love you. I just want you to stop hurting us." she said sniffling.

I rolled over on top of her. Kissing the tears away, moving the towel off her body. Bending down kissing Lauren slow and sweet.

"Can I make love to you?" I ask

She nods her head "Please" she said wrapping her arms and legs around me. And I did I made love to Lauren all night slow and passionately until she fell asleep.

**-Lauren POV-**

The next morning I wake up feeling better than ever. Surprisingly Bo was still in bed. I was laying flat on my back with of her arm across my stomach and the other under my head, with one leg over me and the other under me. I laughed to myself even when things are tough and she sleeps she still protects me. If not anything else Bo always protects me no matter what happens. She will always protect me. Looking at her, she looks so peaceful so relaxed. I reach out and push a piece of her out of her face. She mumbles something then pulls me closer to her. I chuckle again she really is protective.

"Whats so funny?" I hear a muffled voice ask. She rolls over on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing." I say rolling on top of her "It's just sweet how you protect me in your sleep."

"I'll always protect you." she said leaning up to kiss me "Mm-mm Good-morning babies I love y'all" she says before kissing me again.

I lay my head on her chest and just listen to the sound of her heart. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**-Ak's Club- Bo POV (Flashback They first meet** _)_

_It was a late night, and I was feeling a little hungry. So I decided to go to Ak's to see what I could snack on._

_When I got there the sexual energy in the place was out of the rough, it's literally blinding me. Everybody is burning extra bright tonight. Looking around I spot this blonde that I have been seeing her here often. The sexual energy around her is the brightest in the club. She is setting alone in the back of the club. I've never seen her move from where she is. The only thing the blonde does is sip on her drink, and stare at the dance floor. Deciding it was the best chance I had. I walked over to her I was going to introduce myself but when she looked up I got lost in her big Hazel eyes. It seemed when I looked in her eyes, everything stopped in that very moment. It felt like we were the only people in the club. Eventually she looks away blushing, I just chuckle at her._

_"Sorry-I'm Bo" I said extending my hand out._

_She looks at my hand then back at me. "I'm Lauren" she says grabbing my hand, it felt like a jolt of energy went through my hand making my whole body tingle._

_"Can I set with you?" I ask_

_"Um...Yes." she said nervously_

_I sit down looking at her, she just sat there looking anywhere but at me._

_"Lauren that's a pretty name."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Your welcome, what's a pretty Lady like you found here by yourself?" I ask her_

_"I-I um...Thank you again, and I just got off work." she said playing with her hands_

_"What do you do?" I ask_

_"I'm a consular."_

_"That's a nice job."_

_I nob my head_

_"Would you like another drink?"_

_"No I need to leave." she says getting her stuff._

_"Please stay."_

_I stare at her for a moment she looks up. I smile at her, she looks back at the dance floor._

_"Do you want to dance?" I ask her after a minute_

_"Huh?" she says looking at me._

_"I asked did you want to dance?'' I say_

_She nods her head yes_

_I stood up reaching for her hand._

_"Come on." She takes my hand, I lead her to the middle of the floor. I wrap my arms around her waist.. And just on time a slow song comes on._

**_Listen_ **

**_Woke up this morning_ **

**_Heard the TV sayin' something_ **

**_'Bout disaster in the world and_ **

**_It made me wonder where I'm going_ **

**_There's so much darkness in the world_ **

**_But I see beauty left in you girl_ **

**_And what you give me let's me know_ **

**_That I'll be alright_ **

_She wraps her arms around my neck. We swayed to the music. I wanted to lean over and kiss her but I had to bit my lip so I wouldn't._

**_'cause if your love was all I had_ **

**_In this life_ **

**_Well that would be enough_ **

**_Until the end of time_ **

**_So rest your weary heart_ **

**_And relax your mind_ **

**_Cause I'm gonna love you girl_ **

**_Until the end of time_ **

_She had this smile on her face, like it was her first dance. I pull her closer and lean over to my breathe tickling her ear._

_"Do you dance often?"_

_"No"_

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't get asked to dance."_

_"That can and will change."_

**_You've got me singing_ **

**_Oh whoa, yeah_ **

**_Oh whoa, yeah_ **

**_Everybody sing_ **

**_Oh whoa, yeah_ **

**_Everybody singing_ **

**_Oh whoa yeah_ **

_After a couple of moments I looked at her and blurted "My God Your beautiful." I smiled at her, her chicks turned red and she looked down._

_"Thank you, you are too." she said looking up._

**_Now if you're ever wondering_ **

**_About the way I'm feeling_ **

**_Well baby girl there ain't no question_ **

**_Just to be around you is a blessing_ **

**_Sick and tired of trying to save the world_ **

**_I just want to spend my time with you girl_ **

**_And what you're giving me_ **

**_Let's me know that we'll be alright._ **

**_'cause if your love was all I had_ **

**_In this life_ **

**_Well that would be enough_ **

**_Until the end of time_ **

**_So rest your weary heart_ **

**_And relax your mind_ **

**_Cause I'm gonna love you girl_ **

**_Until the end of time_ **

_Bringing her closer to me. I whisper in her ear. "I see you here every time I come, but I still don't get why."_

_"That's because i'm not with anyone." she says looking into my eyes._

_I take my chances. "That could change." I say smiling at her._

_She just chuckles at me._

**_You've got me singing_ **

**_Oh whoa, yeah_ **

**_Oh whoa, yeah_ **

**_Everybody sing_ **

**_Oh whoa, yeah_ **

**_Everybody singing_ **

**_Oh whoa yeah_ **

**_This one's for the lovers_ **

**_If you're out there let me hear you say_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **

**_This one's for the lovers_ **

**_If you're out there let me hear you say_ **

**_Yeah, yeah_ **

**_(Yeah, yeah)_ **

**_This one's for the lovers_ **

**_If you're out there let me hear you say_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **

**_This one's for the lovers_ **

**_If you're out there let me hear you say_ **

**_Yeah, yeah_ **

**_(Yeah, yeah)_ **

_I step back, she looks at me confused. I spin her, then bring her back to me with her back towards. I wrap my arms back around her waist. She puts her hands on-top of mine. She lays her head back on my shoulder._

**_Oh whoa yeah_ **

**_Oh whoa yeah_ **

**_Oh whoa yeah_ **

**_Oh whoa yeah_ **

**_'cause if your love was all I had_ **

**_In this life_ **

**_That would be enough_ **

**_Until the end of time_ **

_When the song ends, I guide us out the club. "Um I know you have never seen me, before tonight but I was wandering if you would go on a date with me. I know it's a little ford but i'm kinda drown to you and I just want to get to know you." I say looking at her._

_She stays quite for a good minute, I start to panic._

_"You don't have to if you don't want to..." I was cut off by her lips attached to mine. She wraps her arms around my neck pushing me up against the wall._

_"Yes." she says before pulling away from me, walking away._

**The Dahl- (The Date)**

_It had been a few months since Bo and Lauren started talking. They have been going out lately. Last week Bo finally asked Lauren out this will be the Date Bo asked Lauren out, Bo just hoped Lauren would say yes. Bo was finishing up getting dressed. Bo was wearing a black laced dress, it came mid-thigh. It was short sleeve with a V-Cut, it showed off her girls but not to the point they would come out. Bo was wearing black opened toed heels. With a necklace that had a heart and matching bracelet and earrings. Looking at herself in the mirror again, straightening her dress out. Bo curled my hair, which it laid on her shoulders. Leaving her house Bo went to pick up Lauren. Bo was taking her to a diner nearby called The Glass Towers. Getting out of the car Bo goes and knocks on the door._

_"Hi are..." Bo words got stuck in her throat. Biting her lip she slowly looked at Lauren. She was wearing a very...very sexy red strapless dress. It hugged her in all the right places, it was floor length. She wearing closed toed red heels. She was wearing red lip-stick, her hair was in a bun to the side showing off her neck._

_"Wow you look.." Bo just shook my head_

_"Thank you." Lauren said with a smirk. "You look good yourself."_

_Lauren wasn't shy around Bo anymore , she had shy moments but not usually. She is independent but Bo doesn't want her to be independent. Bo wants her to depend on her and be in her life if she'll let her._

_"Sorry-you look..beautiful, amazing and very very sexy." Bo said smiling at her_

_"Thank you again."_

_"You are so welcome, are you ready to go?" Bo asked holding out her hand._

_"Yes." Lauren said taking Bos hand, Bo lead her to her car._

_"Hello, What will you have to drank?" the waiter ask_

_"Two glasses of white wine please." He nods and walks off._

_"Have you been here before?" Bo asks Lauren_

_"No actually i've never heard of this place." Lauren says looking around._

_"OH well i'm glad i'm the first and hopefully the last to bring you here." Bo said smiling at Lauren._

_The waiter comes back with the drinks. We ordered some food._

_"How was your day?"_

_"Pretty good and yours."_

_"Much better now." Bo said smirking at Lauren_

_"Well glad I could help."_

_"What's the first word that comes to mind when you hear the word, dating?"_

_"You." Lauren said blushing._

_"Oh, do I?" Bo said with a smirk and raised eyebrow._

_"Mhm."_

_"Well, would you be mine."_

_"Your what?" Lauren said raising her eyebrow._

_"My girlfriend."_

_"I'll have to think about it." Lauren said smiling._

_"O.k." Bo said a little disappointed._

_"What was the best date you ever went on like?"_

_"I haven't had my best date yet."_

_"That could change tonight."_

_"Oh, really now." Bo said_

_"Yeah" Lauren replied_

_"How so?"_

_"You'll have to wait and see." Lauren said with a sexy smile._

_"What was the WORST date you ever went on like?"_

_"This girl took me to a football game, and then didn't talk to me the whole game. It doesn't sound bad but I don't like football."_

_"What if I wanted to take you to a football game, would you go?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"I feel special."_

_"You should."_

_"Do you agree that men are hard to understand?"Bo asked_

_"I can't really answer that." Lauren said_

_"Why?" Bo asked_

_"I've only dated one guy and I didn't like it so here I am a lesbian."_

_"Well they are."_

_"Do blondes really have more fun?"_

_"Well, you might get lucky and find out." Lauren said winking at Bo._

_"I would love that."_

_"I bet."_

_"What's your full name?"_

_"Lauren Kaylee Lewis."_

_"That's a very pretty name."_

_"Thank you." Lauren said smiling. "What's yours?"_

_"Ysabeau Beth Dennis."_

_"I like it."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Lauren, why did you change your major?"_

_"Well, I wanted to be a scientist but I also wanted to be different from my family so I went into Consoling. I'm a full time Consulor it's a pretty good job." Lauren said._

_"What's your major?"_

_"Actually I don't have a major. I dropped out of school, I had to care for my younger sister Kenzi. I was 16 when I got my fist job as a Bartender at the Dahl for my grandfather Trick." Bo said looking down_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah, but I don't think about it I did what I had to do."_

_"Okay..um when is your birthday?"_

_"October the 10th, and yours."_

_"November the 25th."_

_It was silent for a couple of minutes. Bo wanted to tell her about The Fae. Bo just didn't know how to. Maybe if they were in private that would help. Bo thought to herself._

_"Hey, Lauren I know we haven't got our food and all but, there something I want to tell you and I can't say it now. Could we take the Date to my house or yours please?" Bo said looking at her._

_"Yeah, sure my house will be fine."_

_"O.k." Bo said. Bo got up and paid for the food and drinks. Leading Lauren out of the place Bo went and opened the door. Going to her side and getting in Bo started the car._

_"Lauren I want to tell you about something but I don't know how to. Or how you would react." Bo said taking her eyes off the road momentarily._

_"Bo i'm sure it's something we could work or something." Lauren said grabbing a hold of Bos' free hand. Bo glanced at Lauren with a smile._

_"I hope so." Bo said placing a gentle kiss on Laurens hand._

_The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence. Arriving at Laurens house Bo shut the car off and went around and opened the door for Lauren._

_Walking into the house Bo took off Lauren jacket for her and hung it up and did the same to hers._

_"Would you you like something to drank?"_

_"Um, white wine please." Bo said_

_"O.k., you can set on the couch." Lauren said fixing her and Bo something to drink._

_Lauren came in the living-room and gave Bo her drank._

_"Thank you." Before Lauren took a sip of her drink Bo had downed hers._

_"Do you want another."_

_"No, thank you." Bo said fidgeting with her glass, trying to figure out how to tell Lauren that she is part of an unknown race, that owns humans as slaves. Bo was scared of how Lauren would react, she didn't want to lose Lauren._

_"Lauren um... what i'm going to tell you, I know i've said it but I truly don't know how you will react but I don't want you to lose you, to it" Bo said looking up to meet Hazel eyes._

_Lauren just nodded her head, Bo grabbed a hold of Laurens' hand._

_"I'm part of a species called Fae, I'm a Succubus." Bo said looking at Lauren._

_Lauren chuckled. "Bo I know about the Fae unfortunately. It was years ago but I was owned by the Light Fae. It was when I was in med school. "_

_"How did you get out?"_

_"Well, they didn't have a choice."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm a genius when it comes to Fae. So after a while I got tired of being beaten and told what to do so I stopped working. Eventually a lot of Fae died because of it, so they finally let me go. But I still didn't want anything to do with them so they tried to recapture me but by Fae Law after you release a human slave you can't re-own them. That's when I dropped out of med school. I haven't been bothered ever since unless they need my help."_

_"Oh."_

_Lauren stood up grabbing a hold of Bos' hand._

_"Where are we going?" Bo asked pulling Lauren into her._

_"My room silly." Lauren said kissing Bo. Lauren pulled away and led them to her room._

_"Stay with me tonight please," Lauren said with puppy dog eyes_

_"Of course." Bo said walking to Lauren "I need some cloths to sleep in."_

_"Or none at all." Lauren said smirking_

_Bo kissed Lauren again. "I like the sound of that."_

_They both got undressed and laid in bed. Cuddling together they watched movies and had small conversations._

_"Bo."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"The answer to your question is yes."_

_"Really?" Bo said sitting up._

_"Yes." Lauren said smiling at Bo._

_"Aw baby." Bo said kissing Lauren._

_Bo laid back down spooning Lauren, and continued to watch TV until they feel asleep in each others arms._

**-BoLo House- Bos POV (present time.)**

I guess the day made Lauren tired, because she went back to sleep laying on my chest. Turning to look at the clock it was twelve o'clock. I've been starting at the ceiling for an hour letting my wife sleep. Which I don't mind I love holding my wife. Lauren is my world, and she's my everything. I need her like the night needs the dark, and the day needs light. I love her so much, more than she knows. Yeah I have been a terrible wife but i'm going to change, I want to change for her and the kids. I have to get my act together for my family. I love Lauren so much I got her pregnant. It was out of love and I wanted to show her how much I love her. Also to show her how much she means to me. I would never play around with getting someone pregnant. I guess it makes her happy to be pregnant with my kids cause she always has a glow even when she having serious mood swings.

My thoughts where interrupted by the buzzing of my phone on the night stand. It was probably Kenzi cause I haven't called and told her anything yet. Gently flipping us over so Lauren was laying on the bed, I didn't want to wake her. I got up and grabbed my phone, not surprising at all it was Kenzi calling me.

"Hi Kenz, can you hold on one moment." I said grabbing my rob and walking out the door.

"O.k. what's up, is everything alright."

"Yeah succulove it's good. I just needed to ask you for a favor."

"Yeah what is it."

"Well, I have a case I need help with and it pays good money. It's only six hours away, we could just stay there a week at most in a hotel. They said they would pay for our stay."

"Um, yeah I can help I just need to tell Lauren. I'll call you back when i'm ready."

"O.k. thanks Bo-Bo."

"No problem bye." I said hanging up the phone.

Walking back in the room I go sit next to Lauren, she looked so peaceful when she sleeps. She'll sleep more that she's pregnant. When she was pregnant with the twins she became attached to me. So she will be upset and kinda mad at me for going away for a week.

"Honey." I said gently shaking her, she started to stir.

"Hm, what time is it." she says through sleepy eyes.

"It's 12:15, but um don't be mad but I have to go out of town."

"For what?" she says sitting up.

"Well, Kenzi needs help on a case so i'm going to go with her. It's six hours away so we were just going to stay there. We aren't staying long."

"How long is it?"

"Only a week, but i'll be home as soon as i'm done."

"We have an appointment for my ultrasound Thursday Bo" she says getting up, picking up her cloths.

"I know but Kenzi needs help and it pays good money." I said walking up to her stopping her movements.

"You don't think I need you."

"Sweetie I know you do cause I need you to but we really need this." I say trying to give her a kiss she just moves away from me putting her cloths on and leaving the room.

Sighing I went in the bathroom and taking a shower. She was mad at me so it's best if I leave her alone right now. Getting out of the shower, I got ready and packed my bag. Once I was done I called Kenzi.

"Hey Kenzi i'm ready."

"O.k. i'm on my way." she said hanging up.

Walking down stairs I sat my bag by the door, walking into the kitchen were Lauren was sitting at the table. When she saw me come in she got up and acted liked she was getting something out of the refrigerator. Walking to her I wrapped my arms her moving her so I could shut the refrigerator.

"Lauren please don't be mad." I say kissing her shoulder.

"Bo!" She said, which meant she wasn't happy at all.

"Yes." I say turning her around in my arms. I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go." She said letting a tear slide down her face. I wiped it off, connecting our foreheads.

"Please don't cry."

"Please don't go."

I sighed "Baby, I have to go.''

"No you don't." she said walking away as Kenzi and the kids walk in.

"Hey guys, Kenzi are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Can you take my bag to the car i'll be there shortly." She nodded her head grabbing the bag she walked out.

I walked over to the kids giving them a hug.

"I love y'all i'll be back by Friday. Take care of your mother while i'm gone o.k."

They shook there heads o.k.

Walking back to Lauren I gave her a hug. "I love you." she didn't reply.

"Babe I love you."

"Yeah I love you too." she said looking at me then walking back up the stairs.

"Izzy i'll call you when we are half way there since she's not to happy with me right now."

"O.k." she said going to check on Lauren.

"Ethan don't let anything happen to them. Understand"? I say looking at him seriously

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright...bye." I say walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Bo and Kenzi- (The Car)** _

Since Kenzi knew where they were going she drove. They have been having small talk about the wedding and the baby/babies to come. They have only driving for about an hour but Bo went ahead and called Lauren. It went to voicemail, so Bo tried calling two more time but ended with the same result. Which means she's mad and fording Bo calls. Maybe Iz will answer her phone, luckily she did.

"Hey Iz, where's your mom?"

"Actually I don't know."

"What do you mean."

"About 15 minutes after you left she left. I tried asking her where she was going but she didn't say. She just told us to stay in the house and don't let anyone in."

"Okay I will be home in a little while. Where's your brother.''

"In his room."

"Okay, i'll see y'all in a little bit."

"K I love ya."

"Love you too bye."

"Bye." she said hanging up the phone.

"Hey Kenzi I know that we've been driving for an hour but could we turn around." Bo said looking at her.

"Only if you drive." Kenzi said pulling over.

"Yeah i'll drive." Bo said sighing.

"What's wrong." Kenzi said getting out of the car and trading spots.

"Nothing really Lauren is not answering her phone and she left the kids at the house." Bo replied cranking the car and heading back home.

"That's a lot of nothing Bo-Bo." she said giving me a look that said 'what did you do'.

"She's just a little upset cause I left that's all. I think she might be around 8 weeks considering she has started having mood swings and she gettin over morning sickness. Also if I went with you she thought I wouldn't make it for the appointment Thursday but I was going to surprise her by meeting her there that's why she upset with me."

"Oh I didn't know she had an appointment..sorry if your in the dog house."

"It's alright Kenzi, i'll fix it and you can come back with Hale and Dyson."

"That's fine, taking care of family IS more important than this."

"Yeah, she did this last time she was pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"She would get mad at me if went to the store or something."

"Well alrighty then, lets get back to your lady love." Kenzi said smirking

_An hour later_

Kenzi was riding back with Hale and Dyson, so Bo dropped her off at the Dahl. Bo hasn't heard from Iz yet, it worries was worrying. But Bo guesses it's her fault she's acting like she is. Pulling into the driveway Bo sees Laurens car is here. Preparing herself Bo walk in the house. E.d is sitting in the living room watching TV.

"E.d when did your mom get here." Bo asked walking into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water.

"A few minutes ago, and might I add she's not happy at all. Soon as she got here she went straight to y'all room slamming the door. But i'm glad your back." E.d said smiling.

Sighing Bo headed up the stairs.

"Oh and Ma"

"Yeah." Bo said stopping and turning around to look at him.

"Good luck." E.d said giving her a thumbs up, turning back around.

"Thanks." Bo replied walking back up the rest of the stairs. Walking into the room Lauren was sitting in the chair next to lamp reading a book.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Right." Lauren said getting up and walking into the bathroom shutting the door.

Walking up to the door Bo put her head against the trying to listen what Lauren was doing. Not hearing anything she opened the door and walked in.

"Baby, i'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Bo said wrapping her arms around Lauren.

Lauren removed herself from Bo walking back into there room.

"You're not sleeping in here." Lauren said turning around to face Bo.

"What did I do?"

"You left, that's what you did. You left me here." Lauren said tears welling up in her eyes,

"I was coming back in a week."

"Yeah like you said last time I was pregnant baby i'll be back in a few days Kenzi and Dyson need my help on a case, but no you left me for 2 weeks Bo. Me and your kids bout starved to death. You forgot that didn't you." Lauren said pacing. "Did you forget at 8 weeks you have to start chi feeding me to keep me and the kids healthy." Lauren said stopping, Bo had a smile on her face. She always thought Lauren was cute when she was mad and thought she knew everything but she didn't. Lauren shook her head tried walking out the room. Bo stopped her by wrapping her around her waist.

"Actually no I didn't Lauren, I know when you are also around 8 weeks pregnant you become moody and I have to chi feed you twice everyday. Starting at 12 weeks you start craving crazy food like chocolate ice cream with pickles or ketchup on a lemon smoothie. Also at twelve weeks your nipples become real sensitive to touch so you barley let me touch them. You start to show and breast start growing a little and we get to see if it's a boy or a girl. At 15 weeks your feet, and back start to bother you. Also you start getting stretch marks on your abdomen, breasts, thighs, and ass. At 25 weeks the baby will start to move. At 30 weeks your breast are tinder and they start leaking. As well as you barely sleep at night. But hey I don't know anything right." Bo said letting Lauren go.

"Bo-"

"No baby it's okay your having mood swings I understand but I want you to understand I didn't forget anything." Bo said giving Lauren a kiss. "And I love you." Bo said smiling at Lauren

"I love you too but your still not sleeping in here."

"Yeah I figured that, night baby" Bo said turning around and walking out the room.

_Hours later (1:00 a.m.)_

Everybody was in bed and sleep. Bo wanted to check on Lauren. Walking next door Bo opened the door Lauren was sitting in the chair reading the same book again.

"Lauren why aren't you sleep?" Bo said leaning against the door frame.

"I couldn't sleep." Lauren said looking up briefly.

"Why not?"

"Cause your not in here with me." Lauren said shyly.

"Oh. How about I sit in the chair until you fall asleep." Bo suggested if Bo was being honest she could barely sleep herself. Every since they been together it was hard sleeping in bed without her wife.

"Would you do that for me?" Lauren said getting up

"Yes Lo." Bo said going to sit where Lauren was.

Lauren went and laid down. Finally relaxed she went on to sleep. A couple hours later she woke up and went to the bathroom coming back to lay down she saw Bo still sitting in the chair. She was sleep her elbow propped on the the arm of the chair. Walking over to Bo, Lauren gently shook her.

"Honey wake up."

"Hmm what... whats wrong did something happen." Bo said jumping to her feet.

"No, but you fell asleep in the chair."

"Oh."

"Come get in the bed." Lauren said walking back to the bed laying down. Bo did as told and lied down wrapping her arm protectively around Laurens stomach. Lauren snuggled back into Bo laying her hand on top of Bo's.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Bo said kissing Laurens forehead. Lauren could finally get some real sleep in Bo's arms. And Bo could get some sleep with her wife in her arms.

**_BoLo House- (Monday)_ **

Today Bo and Lauren where going to see Trick about the binding ceremony. Bo was up first, Lauren was tired as would to be expected. Bo was down stairs with the twins, she wanted to talk with them since they haven't had a heart to heart in a while. They where sitting at the table with Bo on one side and the twins on the other. They had been talking for a while.

"When do y'all start school again?''

"It should be in the next couple of months." Iz replied

"Okay. anything new going on?"

''Actually no, but can I go out tomorrow?" Iz asked

''For what and with who.''

''Well see I have a friend who wants me to go with them to the movies.''

''Boy or girl?''

''Girl.''

''More like girlfriend.'' E.d said

''Is it true?''

''Yes ma'am but I was going to tell you about her before big mouth said something. And anyway why are you talking you have a girlfriend to.'' Iz said pointedly looking at E.d

"When were you going to tell me that y'all were in relationships?" Bo said giving them a unpleased look. Bo knew Iz was a lesbian but didn't mind because Iz had came out to them when she was 14.

"I was going to tell you but you never have time." Iz said

"If something happens or happened tell me okay. I'm not gonna cuss you out. Just don't do it behind my back. Understood?"

''Yes ma'am.'' They said in unison

"Okay now Ethan your the oldest so you go first."

"There's not much to say she's 16. Her name is Madison and we've been dating for a little over a month." E.d said

"So you have keep it from us for a month. You just wait till your mom hears about it."

"Iz."

"Um, her name is Jessica. She is 17 and we have been together going on 7 months." Iz said looking anywhere but Bo. She knew she wasn't going to be to happy but she liked her very much and didn't want neither of her mothers getting into her relationship.

"Wait wait Wait. So y'all have been dating for 7 months and didn't think to tell us. I understand not telling Lauren but me. I don't get mad okay not all the time. I don't know what to say i'll let Lauren deal with it."

"Mama please don't tell her you know she will flip shit, especially since she's pregnant now." Iz said to Bo

Lauren walked into the kitchen past Bo and to fridge. She got a bottle of water and walked past Bo without a word walking into the living room and turned on the TV. Bo noticed that Lauren was staring to show more and more.

"Y'all go to your room, and stay in there until I come get you out. I'll talk with y'all later as well as your mother."

"Yes ma'am." They said going up stairs to there room.

Bo got up and went and sat beside Lauren leaning over she tried to kiss. Lauren moved over so there was space between them.

"What did I do now?" Bo said sighing

"You weren't in bed when I woke up." Lauren said pouting

"Aw my poor baby."

"Shut up." Lauren said playfully pushing Bo.

"Come sit on my lap baby." Bo said patting her lap

"No"

"Come on"

"No." Lauren said crossing her arms

Bo smirked at how Lauren acted. Scooting over to Lauren she slid her hands into Laurens pants.

"Bo"

"Hm?" Bo said smirking playing with Laurens clit, Lauren moaned.

"Somebody's getting wet I see."

"Stop teasing me." Lauren said pushing her hips into Bos' hand.

"Okay" Bo said removing her hand from Lauren pants.

"Booooo" Lauren said confused

"What you said stop teasing you." Bo said turning the TV.

"Baby please."

"Please what?" Bo said looking at Lauren smiling

"Your mean" Lauren said crossing her arms

"No i'm not." Bo said smirking

Lauren knew Bo couldn't resist the desire she had for long. Bo hasn't feed in a while so Lauren knew she was hungry. Lauren smirked, she knew exactly what to do to get what she wanted from her wife. She got up and straddled Bo legs. Bo was trying her best not to pay any attention to what Lauren was doing. But from the aura Lauren was giving off as well as the smell of her wife's desire wasn't helping her focus. Her inner succubus was craving some attention and all she had to was give in. Lauren took Bos hand and stuck it back into her pants. Guiding her wife hand to the most desired place she wanted it.

"Shit Lo..." Bo said looking at Lauren, she was beyond wet.

"Your so fucking wet." Bo said running her fingers over her wife silky folds.

"I want you now." Lauren said with light blue flicks in her eyes. With hormones constantly building up, she needed a release, and she was going to get it one way or another. But she preferred Bos help rather than by herself. From what Lauren said Bo eyes immediately changed, meaning Bo didn't mind helping her out. Using her other hand she placed it on Laurens hip.

"Take it off" Bo said seductively Lauren lifted her shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor. Leaning ford Bo flicked Lauren's nipple over and over till it was half way hard. Lauren slid both hands into brown wavy curls. Taking the nipple into her mouth she started sucking and nibbling on it until it was completely hard. Bo accidentally bit down a little too hard on Lauren's nipple.

"Bo." Lauren warned.

"Sorry." Bo said kissing on Lauren's mounds with a smirk.

While playing with her wife clit. Lauren head flew back, and arched her back trying to have more contact with Bos finger.

"Bo." Lauren moaned a little frustrated with Bo.

"Okay." Bo said kissing on Laurens mounds. Slipping two fingers into Lauren.

"Fuhh Bo." Lauren gasped, and her walls clutched Bo fingers trying to adjust. Lauren leaned down kissing Bo, muffling another moan. Lauren pulled away, pulling Bo face back to her mounds. While doing the same thing to Laurens other nipple Bo was going in out of her slow and deep. Lauren caught onto her rhythm and moved in time with Bo fingers.

"Ba...baby...pl...please...ssshhhh-iiiitttt." Lauren was having a hard time talking, while riding on Bo fingers. Lauren started climaxing. "Now...please." Bo just nodded knowing what that meant. Using her friend she pulled Lauren down for another kiss, pulsing her insides with the other hand. She pulled back just enough so could start pulling her chi not long after she felt Lauren walls squeeze her fingers, Bo could tell Lauren was at her peck. All in that same time Bo pulsed Lauren again and reversed the chi, pushing it back into Lauren. Bo held Lauren as she came, riding out her climax. Coming down from her high Bo hand was flooded with cum. Bo stopped the flow of chi and pulsing. Bo eyes faded back to brown. Lauren pulled Bo hand out, and pushed it towards Bo mouth, Bo happily accepted and took Lauren fingers, sucking all the cum off. Lauren smiled at Bo kissing her, and tasting herself on Bo lips.

"How do I taste?"

"Like heaven." Bo said kissing Lauren again.

"Thank you." Lauren said in a double meaning, getting up she grabbed her shirt putting it back on.

"Come on we need to take a show and get ready to see Trick." Lauren said reaching out for Bos hand. Getting up they went and took a quick shower and got ready. Getting the twins they headed to the Dahl.

**_-The Dahl-_ **

They all walked into the Dahl, Iz and E.d went to a booth and sat.

"Hey Trick, can we talk to you in the back?" Bo asked

"Yeah, Hannah and Heather could you watch the bar for me?" Trick asked his new employees

" Yeah Trick take your time." Hannah said

''Okay y'all follow me." Trick said to Bo and Lauren

" Baby I'll be there in a minute ."

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked

"The restroom."

"Hurry back." Lauren said giving Bo a peck on her lips. Bo grabbed Lauren pulling her back in for a heated kiss. Lauren tried pulling away but Bo latched onto her bottom lip, sucking on it.

"Bo." Lauren moaned

"Okay fine." Bo mumbled letting Laurens lip go and walking into the restroom. Unaware of it, Heather was watching Bo.

"Hey Hannah i'll be right back." Heather said

Hannah grabbed a hold of Heather's arm. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Heather asked with a raised eyebrow

"She's married with two kids. Look over there in the booth." Hannah said nodding to the twins.

"So nothing else has stopped her." she said removing her arm from Hannah's grip walking into the bathroom.

**_Bathroom_ **

Bo walked out of the stall unaware of Heather leaning against the wall staring at her. Bo walked to the mirror and started washing her hand when she looked up to look at herself she was startled to see Heather staring at her.

"Hey" Heather said pushing herself off the wall.

"Hey?" Bo said a little unsure is to why she is in the restroom staring at her.

"Aren't you the unaligned succubus Bo?" she taking slow steps towards Bo

"Yeah, why?" Bo asked cautiously.

"I was wondering did you want...you know hook-up?" she stepping into Bo personal space.

"No thank you." Bo said lifting her arms so she could stop Heather for coming any closer to her.

"Why is that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Bo said moving around Heather

"Wait." Heather said grabbing Bos arm. Bo was about to say something but the door to the restroom flung open.

"What are you doing." Lauren asked not to pleased with Heather's hand on her wife.

"None of your business." she said challenging Lauren.

Lauren sighed she hated going through this with people who didn't know what they were talking about. "Correction, she's my wife." Lauren said grabbing Bos other arm pulling her into her body. "And the mother of my kids." Lauren said and Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren waist. "Might I add we have more on the way. So thank you but don't try anything else. Got it?"

"Yeah whatever." Heather said rolling her eyes. Lauren grabbed Heather by her shirt collar. "I don't like your attitude and if you want to keeping working I advise you to watch it. And also." Lauren leaned forward so only Heather could hear what she was saying. "Or I will hunt you down with the help of my crazy sister-in-law and do things to you only see in movies, and make you disappear with no evidence of your body. Understood?" Lauren said letting go of Heather

"Yes ma'am." she shaking her head fiercely.

"Good." Lauren said turning around and walking out with Bo.

_**Tricks study** _

Walking into the study Bo said " You need to get rid of or do something about that Heather girl."

"Why?"

"She tried to seduce my wife in the restroom." Lauren said angrily, sitting down. Bo sat beside her holding her hand sending a light pulse to calm her down.

"It's okay baby, she won't try it again."

"Bo that is not okay."

"Lauren's right, that doesn't sound to good, but i'll worry about it later. What brings you two here?"

"Well as you know Lauren is pregnant again, and before she has the kids I want to do the binding ceremony. Which I need your help on how to do it."

"Do you know what your asking for?"

"Yes I do we are already mated and your the only I trust with this so please just help us. Lauren is everything I want and need. She is the only thing I need..well including my kids. Oh I almost for got I want to be bonded with my kids too."

"Alright it's your decision I can help with the bonding but you'll have to wait to the baby or babies are born to do the family ritual." Trick said getting up and grabbing a book off his shelf. Flipping through the pages he found it but he couldn't really help with bonding part, he could only explain.

"Um, ladies I really can't help y'all with the bonding but I can kinda explain what goes on during it. Here look at this." Trick said handing them the book.

"What are we looking at." Bo asked confused. It was a drawing with a A blonde headed woman with hazel eyes with 5 children, and was pregnant. Also a brunette women dressed as a warrior beside her with sword. But what didn't make scene they only people with full faces were the kids the two women didn't have a face other than eyes. The sword had writing on it. חרב הפכה למלחמה מתוך אהבה.

"What does that mean?" Bo asked looking at the sword

"It's Hebrew for 'a sword made for war out of love'." Lauren said

Lauren looked at "What does have to do with us bonding?"

"Read what it says below it." Trick said pointing to the bottom of the page.

Looking down Lauren reads out load. "A powerful succubus will come and when she does ye will mate with a human. They will be THE Family that the Fae and human alike shall and will bow down to. But they will not make it if not bonded by soul, body, mind, heart, and love. The world to come will fall and there will be nothing left."

"It is prophecy waiting to come to past with the help of you two. When bonded the prophecy will start to come to past, but will you two be able to handle it?" Trick asked Bo and Lauren

It was early Wednesday morning, sun was shining through the curtains in Bo and Lauren room, waking up Lauren. Iz, and E.d. went and stayed with Hale and Kenzi when they got back home yesterday.

_**-Flashback- (Tuesday)** _

_On the phone with Kenzi_

_"So how's the case going?"_

_"Actually we just finished, I told you it wouldn't take long."_

_"But you know how Lauren gets when she's pregnant."_

_"Your right I do she would barely let you go out the house with out her in the first tri-mister. But it's normal just all the hormones and plus y'all are mated. Speaking of how are y'all mated but not bonded?"_

_"Honestly Kenz I just didn't want to bond but I do now. I see now what I didn't see then. It's hurting her that I won't bond with her." Bo says sighing into the phone. "It's hurting me to, I've always wanted to bond with her but I just didn't want all the stuff that came with it. I've been listening how succubi aren't meant to mate for life so not bonding with her made it easy for me to leave any time wanted to."_

_"Bo-bo I love you to death but why wait so long to bond, I mean you have 2 teenagers and a baby or babies on the way._

_"I don't know Kenzi but I regret taking so long. But anyway what kind of fae was it?"_

_"It was a light fae ogre, named Johnny. He was looking for his baby that taken away by the mother. He went and tried taking the baby back, but the mother wouldn't let him have the baby. So he called asking us for help well of course we helped. We got the baby back and the mother well she left after he got the baby. So yeah that's all that happened."_

_"Glad he got his baby back. Oh and the twins wanted to know if they stay with you and Hale when you guys get back."_

_"Yeah they can tell them to be ready when we get there."_

_"Okay bye Kenz."_

_"Bye."_

**_-Present Time- (BoLo House)_ **

Bo was laying on the couch downstairs, when her wife came down. Bo sat up greeting her wifey tummy, leaning forward she kissed Laurens belly.

"Good morning love-bug." Looking up at Lauren "Good morning to you too baby." Bo said laying down pulling her wife on top of her.

They were laying face to face. Bo back was against the couch with one arm under Lauren and the other over her stomach. Lauren had one arm under Bo and the other around Bo's waist. Once settled Bo gave Lauren a good morning kiss.

"Mm good morning." Lauren said with a sleepy smile.

"What do you want to do today?" Bo asked Lauren

"I guess since the kids are gone we could: talk about the prophecy, go get some groceries, talk about life and cuddle." Lauren said giving Bo a quick peck. "How does that sound sweetie?"

"That's fine with me, as long as I'm with you." Bo said rubbing Lauren's back.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Why did it take you so long to want to bond with me?" Lauren asked looking into big brown eyes. As soon as she said it all of Bo's movements stopped, and her body tensed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get upset and mad over it and It'll stress you out which will stress the baby out and that's unhealthy. Plus I don't want to argue with you." Bo said trying to set up, Lauren understood and sat up. Sitting side by side "Baby I won't get mad or upset." Lauren said grabbing Bo's hand. Bo just stared at her.

"Just tell me ...please." Lauren smiled at Bo, giving her hand a light squeeze ensuring her she want get mad or upset.

Sighing. "Honestly Lauren I wanted an escape route just in case I didn't want to stay." Bo said looking at her wife. Lauren went from smiling to a face of stone, she let go of Bo's hand.

"So your telling me even we mated, even got married and had kids you still wanted an escape route if needed." Lauren shouted standing up.

"Baby this is why I didn't say anything, I knew you'd get mad." Bo said sighing and standing up calmly.

"Don't baby me." She said walking off. Bo chased after her stopping her and turning her around to face her. Lauren had angry tears rolling down her face.

"Bo why put me through this, why put your kids through it? Why Bo?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, I was childish back then." Bo said pulling Lauren to her.

"No Bo."

"Please baby I want you, the baby, and the family. I want all of it." She said wrapping her arms around Lauren

"Why do you do that?" Lauren said tears still rolling down her face.

"Do what?" She said wiping Lauren tears away.

"Beg for forgiveness and make a couple tears then I take you back."

"Because you love me."

"I'm stupid for taking you back but I love you so much I wouldn't trade you for anyone else."

"I love you." Bo pulled Lauren into a kiss. "I." Kiss "Love." Kiss "You." Kiss "I only love you baby."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for getting upset I just..."

"Don't be it was my fault you were upset in the first place. I promise you and our kids is all I want." Bo said sliding her hands down Laurens back to get a firm grip on her ass lifting her up. Lauren wrapped her legs around Bo's waist and her arms around her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed."

"I'm not in the mood for sex." Lauren said sighing

"I don't want sex right now, and we never have sex we make love." Bo said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmph...okay." Lauren leaned down kissing Bo.

"I really am so.."

"Shh it's fine." Bo said walking up the stairs and into there room.

Bo laid Lauren down on the bed, and laid down beside her. Lauren half way laid on Bo and Bo wrapped her arms around her wifey.

"What are we going to about the prophecy?" Lauren asked

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Lauren asked lifting her head up to look at Bo.

"It's simple we don't worry about it. If the prophecy is true, then we let it happen. It's not going to ruin what we have together." Bo said

"But Bo..." Bo cut Lauren off

"It'll be fine sweetie don't worry. You'll see." Bo said pecking Lauren on the lips. "You've gotten bigger baby.

"You calling me fat?" Lauren asked with a pout on her face.

"Absolutely not, I would never call you fat baby. Lets not forget your caring a baby." Bo said pulling Lauren up to her face she could kiss her. Sucking on her bottom lip, causing Lauren to moan. "Mmmm, I love you." She said smiling at Lauren.

"I love you too. You ready for tomorrow?"

"Of course, I can't wait to see what we're having." Bo said excitedly

"Maybe we are having twins again, and he can tell me how far along I am."

"You look maybe around 8 to 10 weeks. No bigger but I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Bo said.

"That seems about right." Lauren said yawning.

"You look a little tired. We can take a nap and then go grocery shopping some time this afternoon." Bo said rubbing Laurens back

"That sounds awesome about right now baby." she said resting her head on Bo's chest falling fast asleep listening to her wifey heart beat.

Hours Later...

Bo and Lauren got up took a shower and headed to the grocery store. Walking in the store Lauren grabbed a buggy.

"So what all can you have?" Bo asked as they went down a ale.

"Well its about the same as last time but I'll get what I can eat and you can get what you want." Lauren said grabbing some stuff off the shelf.

"I'll eat whatever you can eat." Bo said as they went down another ale.

"Bo are you sure?" Lauren asked glaring at Bo.

"Yes honey I'm sure." Bo said giving her peck on the lips.

"Okay." Lo said walking down the ale. Looking around Bo saw a old fling, she started to panic she didn't want the women to see her. So she tried to get Lauren to walk faster so the woman won't see her.

"Bo stop rushing me." Lauren said stopping and getting a couple items off the shelf.

"Sorry." Bo said looking down trying avoid the women from seeing her. Unfortunately it didn't work the woman saw her.

"Bo? Is that you?" the woman asked walking towards them.

"Yeah it's me." Bo said with her best fake smile.

"Oh my gosh it's been so long." The woman said giving Bo a hug. 'This is not good.' Bo thought to herself as she returned the hug.

"Yeah I guess it has been." Bo said glancing at her wife. Lo rolled her eyes and walked off leaving Bo and the women.

"Well that would be my wife, sorry I need to go." Bo said looking in the direction Lauren left.

" Maybe we can get together another time okay." Bo just nodded and walked off looking for Lo. Lo was grabbing the last things she needed when Bo stopped her.

"Lo."

"I don't want to hear it I'm ready to go." Lo said walking to the cashier and paying for the stuff. Lauren walked to the car leaving Bo in the store. Bo sighed and walked out to see Lo already in the car. So she put the groceries up. She got in the car but didn't crank it up, she turned to look at Lo. She could tell she had been crying, Bo hated seeing her cry it made her feel bad.

"Lo please don't cry." Bo said wiping the tears off Lo face.

"I wasn't crying, I'm just ready to go home and sleep." She said sniffling.

"Lo you are crying and we aren't moving until you tell me why your crying."

"It's nothing."

"Obviously it is. Is this because she hugged me?" Bo asked lifting Lo chin up so she could look in her wife eyes.

"I'm pregnant my hormones are out of whack. I just got upset okay that's all. I just got jealous when she hugged you Bo." Lo said turning away from Bo.

"The only person I want is Lauren Kaylee Dennis and if I'm correct that would be you. I only want you therefore you have nothing to worry about baby."

"How long is that going to last. Before long I'll look like whale."

"You will not honey your pregnant and with our baby growing in you will not change how much I want you. And I'm going to prove it to you." Bo said cranking the car.

"How?"

"By making love to YOU all night long." Bo replied leaning over and pulling her wife into long deep kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Leaving the store Bo did exactly what she said she was going to do. She put the food and then made love to Lauren the rest of the day until Lauren couldn't take it anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

_**-Flashback- (Monday)** _

_" I am ready for anything that comes our way. As long as my wife and kids are with me. I have nothing to worry about." Bo said grabbing a hold Laurens hand._

_"Bo is right as long we have each other, our children, and family which includes you, we will be just find." Lauren said looking at Trick._

_"I'm sure that is true but you still need to talk about if its not okay and the consequences you'll have if your not prepared. So you two can take this home and look over it and talk about it." Trick said handing Lauren the book._

_"Anything else you could tell us we need to know about the prophecy that's not in the book?" Bo asked._

_"All the answers are in the book but if you don't find what you need in here then you can back and we will talk about." Trick said giving a reassuring smile._

_"Is that all i'm sure there something that's not in here. Just tell us while we are here please." Bo said pleading with Trick._

_"Like I said if there's further questions you can come back. But there is one thing that probably want be in there. When you bond by soul, body, mind, heart, and love if anyone of these bonds are broken the world will fall. The world is in you two hands. That also includes the kids, so you need to let them know ahead of time okay. When your ready for that step you guys let me know." Trick said seriously._

_"We will do the bonding ceremony with the kids when the baby or babies are born." Bo said_

_"Alright is that all?" Trick asked._

_"Yes, thank so much Trick." Lauren said standing up._

_"No problem." Trick says._

_"We'll probably see you Thursday after the appointment." Lauren said, Trick nodded okay._

_They all walked out to the bar Bo and Lo got E.d and Izzy and went home._

_-BoLo House-_

_When they got home they ate a small dinner together lightly talking about school and how everything was going. After dinner Izzy helped Bo clean then went and watched a movie together until the twins went in for the night and Bo and Lo went to there room discussing the Prophecy._

**_-BoLo room-_ **

_"Baby how in the world our we suppose to bond?" Lauren asked. They were both resting against the headboard looking over the book Trick gave to them. It kinda surprised Lauren that Bo wanted to read instead of letting her read which was rare because Bo wasn't really into this kinda stuff. It was sweet of Bo to do this for her since she was starting to get tired easily._

_"Um, well according to this for heart and love we have to get re-married, without breaking any of our vows. Soul and body we have to mate again. I'm not exactly sure how that works will have to ask Trick about that. Mind, well i'm not positive about i'll have to read some more." Bo replied_

_"Okay, now what does all this mean? How does it affect us?" Lo ask._

_"Well is says by heart and love re-mating will not only make us closer but also will make it impossible for me to love anyone else. Which wouldn't really matter because if one of us die then both of us die. Which will be bad because with doing a family bond if we die the kids will suffer from losing both of us. It will be like losing apart of them. But don't worry about it baby nothing is going to happen to us, okay." Bo said leaning over giving Lo a quick peck. "But anyway for soul and body I will be able to feel all physical contact which really only includes hurt. But we'll be able to block it all out." Bo said scrolling through the pages. "Oh here it is, mind. We will bond by mind when we are bonded by the other four. Basically the mind will come on it's on. And doing so we will be able to talk without opening our mouths. We will know each others thoughts, and will know each others emotions, as well as, we will be able to feel each others emotions.'' Bo said closing the book._

_"I'm done for the night." Bo said getting out of bed stripping to her bra and panties then laying back down under the covers. Lauren did the same getting under the covers with her back to Bo. Bo wrapped her arm around Lo pulling her closer._

_"Night baby I love you." Bo said Leaning over Lo to give her a goodnight kiss._

_"I love you too Hun." Lo said._

_**-Present Time-** _

It's was the big day for Lauren and Bo, ultrasound day. Both women were equally excited but by the look on Bo's face told anyone that she was slightly more worried than she was excited. Who wouldn't be right? Of course the two women have been through this before but it doesn't stop all the emotions shooting through the succubus like it was the first time. Plus on top of that, they had to worry about the prophecy that Trick had told them about. The women have really talked about what it would mean for them, they were more worried about there next child. The couple waited in the doctors office until a short brunette woman called out, "Dennis?"

"That's us." Lauren said as she squeezed her wife's hand. Bo smiled tightly and nodded, "Let's do this." Lauren chuckles as she and Bo make their way to the examination room.

"Here we are." The nurse says and opens the door for them to enter. "Mrs. Dennis I'm going to need you to strip down and get into the medical gown there." She points in the corner. Of course Bo and Lauren already knew this routine but they let the woman continue on.

"When you're ready just flip the switch and the doctor will be here as soon as possible okay?" The blonde nods with a small smile, "Thank you." The nurse makes her way out of the room and Bo turns to help Lauren out of her clothes, not that she needed the help but Lauren let her anyway, "You know you are so breathtaking." Lauren looks away with a light blush, "Well , flattering gets you everywhere." Bo laughs and points to the examination table after she flips the ready switch, "Sit. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can figure out the baby names." The blonde cranes her neck to give her wife a loving peck on the cheek, "Yes ma'am." Surprisingly it only takes the doctor about five minutes before she knocks and enters the room.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple. How are you guys today?" Doctor Karr says with a wide smile as she makes her way in to shake both women's hands. Lauren lays her hand over her stomach, "Pretty good actually, lots of bonds being dropped as of late and the succubus getting me pregnant again." She says with an airy laugh.

Bo feigns offense, "Me, might I remind you what you were saying said night when I..." Bo was silenced by her wife reaching up and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't you dare." She says sternly but quickly faltered when Bo licked her palm.

"Ew, did you just lick me? What are we in elementary?" Bo just shrugs and turns her attention back to the doctor we is grinning at the silly display, "I can only imagine what it's like in your house." She says with a shake of the head.

"Now, back to business. Lauren this is child number three or four and I'm positive that it will go by smoothly just like it did with the twins."

"HA. You call eighteen hours of labor smooth?" Lauren says sarcastically and gates at Bo for being the one to put her through it. Knowing that look Bo leans down and kisses her wife's forehead, "I love you."

"Hmph." Lauren huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. The doctor clears get thought and holds up the gel in her gloved hands needed for the ultrasound, "You ready Lauren?" Lauren nods and grabs Bo's hand, "As I'll ever be." She smiles warmly at the happy couple before applying the gel to Lauren's baby bump , "Now you know that you'll only be able to hear the heart beat. You'll have to come back for the sex if you wish."

The woman both nod and stare at the fuzzy screen to their right. For a second you don't hear anything as the doctor moves the wand over Lauren's stomach and then, just like with the twins, they hear it. A very strong thudding heartbeat.

"There it is." Bo whispers to her wife as her eyes well up in tears. Lauren looks up at Bo with the same awed expression, "That's our baby." The women stare lovingly at each other, completely forgetting, just like every other time they come to the doctor's office, that the doctor was there. It was like they were in their own little love bubble and the doctor knew that a nuclear bomb wouldn't break them out of it the doctor just smiled murmurs, "I'll get this printed for you two." But before she did she moved the wand around just a little more checking for another heartbeat, considering they had twins last time. Bo an Lauren bubble busted when they heard another strong thudding heartbeat. Moving around some more there a third heartbeat. "Ladies it looks like there's triplets this time.. This is something new. But Congratulations now I'll go get this printed up for you guys okay. I'll be back in minute." Dr. Karr said walking out leaving Lauren and Bo.

"Mhm." Both women hum, not really paying the doctor any attention. To them, nothing else mattered except for them in that moment. The world could wait a while, this moment was theirs.

"OH MY GOSH Baby we're having triplets!" Bo said before fainting hitting the floor with a thud.

"Oh my God Bo." Lo said jumping off the bed to check on Bo. Lo was lightly shaking Bo. "Honey get up." Lo said still lightly shaking. When Bo didn't budge Lo shook her harder. "Dammit Bo wake up." Bo shot up gasping for.

Bo looked at Lauren. "Are you really having triplets?" Bo asked nervously.

"Yes." Lo said getting up and sitting on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Bo asked standing up also.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what never mind baby." Bo said stepping in between Laurens legs. "I love you." she said giving Lauren a chaste kiss. "And i love y'all too." Bo said squatting down in-front of Lo pulling up her gown so she could see the baby bump well in there case babies bump. Bo was caressing Lo belly kissing her all over her stomach. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep y'all safe and be a good mother." she said to the growing triplets, before standing up giving Lauren another kiss. "And a better wife." she said looking into big hazel eyes.

"I know you you will sweetie." Lo said giving her another kiss.

Dr. Karr came in a little later with the ultrasound pictures. She said Lo is around 7 weeks right now, when Lo is around 20 weeks to come back and they should be able to tell them what they are having. But for now they are good to go.

_**-BoLo House- (Living-room)** _

After leaving the doctor the girls decided to call the family so they could tell them the good news. Trick, Hale, Kenzi, and the Twins were all siting in the living-room. With Bo and Lo in front of them.

Bo smiled at Lauren. "Well guys Lauren is having..."

"Well come on Bo say it already." Kenzi said impatiently.

"She is having triplets." Bo said looking around the room.

"I call bullshit." Kenzi said standing up

"Yeah I do too." E.d said standing up

"What proof do you have?" Iz said crossing her arms.

"Look." Lauren said pulling out the ultrasound picture. "See there's one, two, and three." she said pointing to the picture.

"Congratulations girls. I'm so happy for you guys." Trick said hugging them.

"Yeah congrats." Hale said following Tricks lead and giving the a hug.

After them congratulating the ladies they sat in the living room having small talk. While the twins helped Bo cook dinner. After dinner the house cleared and BoLo and the twins watched TV the rest of the night until Lo got tired and headed to bed with Bo. The twins following suit and headed to there rooms for the night.

**_-The Dahl -_ **

News had got around to Dyson and Tamsin that Lauren was having triplets. Dyson was beyond pissed about it. How could Bo choose a weak human to mate with. They could have babies of there on, running around there house. Dyson thought he knew he could sustain Bo better than Lauren, but he didn't know that Lauren was more than a feed or a way for Bo to reproduce. Lauren was Bo's everything, Bo couldn't live without Lauren. Bo wasn't taking Lauren chi to heal but it was because she Loved her unconditionally and taking and giving her chi was one way to show her that.

"I hate that bitch!" Dyson growled. They had decided to go to The Dahl for drinks, so Dyson would cool off. Dyson didn't like the fact that Lauren was caring Bo's babies. He wanted Bo caring his kids. He wanted Bo to mate with him, make love to him, come home to him every night and Marry him. If he couldn't have Bo then no one should especially a human like Lauren.

"Why?" Tamsin asked curiously.

"Why what?'' Dyson asked confused.

"Why are you obsessing over Bo being with Lauren?" Tamsin asked downing her drink and ordering another one.

"Because Bo is better than a human. Lauren can't sustain Bo like I could." Dyson said frustrated.

"Dyson I hate to say it but your a dumb-ass. Obviously Lauren can sustain Bo needs. They have 5 kids together."

"What the fuck you have no room to be talking, you slept with Lauren." Dyson said.

"So what, I got what I wanted and left your still hooked like a fucking lost puppy. I could careless about Bo and Lauren being together."

"Fuck this i'm going to there house right now, and your coming with me." Dyson said finishing his drink.

"Um, no i'm not, i'm not stupid enough to go to there house. Dude if you go i'm sure you'll be thrown into the Dougen. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that she doesn't want you." Tamsin said.

"Hale won't let that happen." Dyson said smirking

"You dumb-shit Hale is getting married to Kenzi which is Bo sister. Not to forget the Blood King will not let you hound his Granddaughter. " Tamsin said shaking her head and walking off.

"Well fuck you too." Dyson grumbled before heading off to Bo and Lauren house.

_**-Meanwhile at Kenzi and Hale House-** _

"Baby I really don't want a big wedding. I just want our family that doesn't include Dyson." Kenzi said

"Why can't we have Dyson?" Hale asked

"What! As much bullshit he put my family through I don't want anything to do with him."

"Okay so what about my groomsmen?" Hale asked

"E.d will do just fine."

"And what about your bridesmaid?"

"Izzy. Bo can walk me down the aisle. Trick will be doing the ceremony." Kenzi said with a big smile on her face.

"You know what lil. Mama?"

"What?"

"Your just beautiful."

"Oh am I."

"Mhm and I love you."

"I love you too." Kenzi said giving Hale a kiss.

"Now let's go see Bo and Lauren and see what they think about all this."

"Actually Bo called me this morning she took a case."

"Without you?"

"I'm suppose to be 'watching' Lauren for Bo." Kenzi said rolling her eyes "But anyway let's go."

**_-BoLo house-_ **

Bo had decided to go back to work. She left early this morning with a new case. Bo told Lauren about Izzy and Ed having girlfriends so Lo decided it would be a good time to talk to the twins. They where in BoLo room. Lauren was leaning against the headboard, the twins were laying across the bottom. It was made big enough for all of them. They made it bigger than a king sized bed because they wanted more than a couple of kids. So with triplets on the way and the twins they will have enough room for all them. The bed could holds about 5 grown men which was about the size of two king sized beds.

"Mom I guess i'll start talking first." Izzy said sighing. "Me and my girlfriend have been together for 7 months. I know I didn't tell you but I didn't know what you would think and she's a human. She knows who you and mama are so, that's kinda why she doesn't want to come the house. She also know about Grandpa Trick power status. She's kinda scared to come over." Izzy said looking at Lauren nervously. "I didn't know what you've thought."

"You would never know what I think until you ask me. What's her name?" Lauren asked.

"Jessica."

"How old is she?"

"17."

"E.d?"

"Her name is Madison she's 16 and we've been together a little over a month." E.d said trying to avoid his mom eyes.

"First off does there parents know about y'all?" Lauren questioned with an raised eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison.

"I've meet her parents." Izzy said whispering.

"Really what about you E.d?"

"Um I have."

"My own kids meet there parents but haven't even thought about telling me about the relationship." Lauren said eyeing the twins.

"Sorry"

"Yeah I know you are." Lauren sighed to control herself. "Okay guys i'm not gonna blow up at you but I am very upset with you two. Me and mama ask y'all to tell us this stuff so we can protect you. Not everybody likes our family. We aren't trying to be all in your business, even though we have that right. So what we are going to do is have a date night some time next week. Call your girlfriends and let them know." Lauren said waiting on the twins. They did as told and told there girlfriends about the date night.

**_-Outside BoLo House-_ **

Hale and Kenzi just pulled up when they saw Dyson getting out of his car and storming towards the door. Hale parked the car, jumping out and stopping Dyson.

"What are you doing man?" Hale asked

"I came to talk to Lauren."

_**-BoLo Room-** _

"Y'all stay up here okay. Do not come downstairs." Lo said eyeballing the twins.

"I can't do that mom." Ethan said getting up making his way to his mom.

"Ethan please."

"No I can't do that."

"Fine."

They made their way down stairs and Lauren went an opened the door. Ethan was right behind her the whole time.

Dyson smiled at Lauren before he wrapped his hands around Lauren's throat picking her off the ground. Lauren struggled with him which only made him tighten his grip.

"Put her down!" Ethan boomed his eyes turning pale blue.

"Why should I?" Dyson asked Ethan. His eyes yellow and hissing.

"Cause it's not nice to mess with our mom." Izzy said coming beside E.d grabbing his hand. She looked at Ethan an nodded her head. They both threw their heads back and the house started to shack with power. They lifted their heads up with electrified blue eyes with a smirk on their faces. Staring Dyson down they started pulling his chi. He dropped Lauren and Kenzi ran to her side moving her away from Dyson. Hale was in shock and stuck to his spot at the door. Dyson fell to the ground grabbing his throat. Lauren caught her breathe she was amazed at the twins she has never seen them do that before.

"Ethan Isabel stop." Lauren said calmly standing up with the help of Kenzi. The twins stopped immediately, staring at Lauren. Hale finally snapped out of it when Kenzi yelled at him. Hale picked up Dyson taking him to the light Fae compound to be put in the dougen.

"Come here." Lauren said opening her arms to the twins. The twins didn't think twice and went straight for a hug.

"I'm calling Bo." Kenzi said pulling out her phone

"Kenzi no I'll talk to her in the morning. You can use my car to get back home. Come on Izzy and Ethan." Lauren said walking up the stairs.

The twins knew when there mom had a bad a day and Bo wasn't there that they would sleep in the room with her. Kenzi left ,Dyson got put in the dungeon and Lauren and the twins went to sleep.

**_-Later on- (4 a.m.)-_ **

Bo came home to get in bed with Lauren but was wrong when she walked in her room and saw the twins. Usually if she came home and the twins were in bed with Lauren meant ;either something happened and Lauren didn't tell her about it or she didn't want to sleep alone. Bo didn't want to disturb them so she grabbed a pillow and blanket and slept on the couch. Even though the be was big enough for all of them.

The next morning Lauren went downstairs to make some coffee. Bo was already up looking over some files. Lauren did her best stay quiet. Bo noticed that Lauren was being rather quiet and don't speak to her so she got up and embraced Lauren from behind not noticing the marks on Lauren neck until Lauren turned around. Bo lifted up her chin looking at the marks and knew exactly who it was but made sure it was who she suspected.

"Who did it?"

"It's okay."

"Who did it Lauren?"

"Dyson."

"I'll be back." Bo said kissing Lauren then walking out. Dyson would be in one if two places the Light Fae compound or the police station. Either one didn't matter Dyson was going to pay for not only hurting Lauren but hurting pregnant Lauren. It really wasn't a big difference except that Lauren was pregnant. Dyson was good as dead.

_**-Light Fae Compound- Bo POV** _

I go to the police station first, but with no luck so I came to the compound. When I walked in I was stopped by John and Jay. They are the orge guards.

"Mrs. Dennis what can we do for you?"

"First call me Bo and second has Dyson been here?" I asked.

"Um actually yes, The Ash just came through with him. I don't think it's a good time to see him." John said.

"Now did I ask you that. Nope I didn't so therefore bye." I said walking past them without another word. Going down the hall I made it to Hale's office. Walking to his door I was meet with two more guards they were also ogres, Jason and Joel.

" Mrs. Dennis we can't let you in there."

"Why?"

" He's busy right now." Jason said.

" I really need to talk to him. Just tell him Bo is here,"

" One moment" Joel said as he entered The Ashs office... Moments later he comes back out.

" You can go in now. " Joel said holding the door for me to go in. I walked in and sat across from Hale.

" Hale I need to talk to Dyson." I said getting straight to the point.

" Bo I can't do that." Hale said

" You can and you will or the light will pay. It really doesn't matter someone will pay for hurting my wife. Which one is it?" I asked Hale.

" Bo are you threatening the light?" Hale asked.

" We'll yes you could say that." I replied.

" Bo I will not." Hale said.

" You will need to think it thru in the next 30 seconds." Bo said standing up.

" Guards!" Hale yelled, Joel came in first.

" Will you go get Dyson?" Hale asked.

" Yes sir." Joel said walking out

" Jason?"

" Sir?"

" Please find an empty room for Mrs. Dennis." Hale said.

" Yes sir." Jason said bowing his head.

"Thank you Hale, Kenzi would never forgive me if I would've hurt you. But when it comes to my wife and kids I won't stop at anything to keep them safe."

"I know, now let's go." Hale said standing up. Following behind Jason who took them into a room with Dyson handcuffed to a chair.

"UnCuff him." I said to one of the guards. They looked at Hale for permission, which he granted.

"Thanks again I can take it from here. Oh I almost forgot no one comes in here. No one okay or there will be consequences for them." I said walking into the room closing it. The room had a two way mirror so the guards can see in but no one could see out. It also had a table with two chairs. The room locked from the outside, so I just pushed the table against the door. I did warn them about coming in but just in case they were stupid I did it anyway. It was for there protection not mine. Looking at Dyson I could tell he was tired but he should have thought about before he tried to hurt my wife and kids.

"Hey Dyson you look tired." I said sitting across from him. "It's a damn shame that you can't keep your hands to yourself. It's funny to me that you haven't got the hint. But I guess I can teach you your manners." I said standing up eyes turning a deep blue. "It's just you and me. Now my wife is pregnant so she can do this. Meaning kick your ass until your almost dead. See with me almost killing you will suffer a lot. Most likely you will die from pain, I need to tell Hale not to put you in the hospital. You needa go from here straight to the dungeon." She said circling Dyson. "You pick on my wife to boost your ego, it's just said."

"I don't need a human to boost my ego, fucking you is plenty." Dyson said grabbing me and forced a kiss on me. I pushed away wiping my mouth. Dyson just laughed at me.

"I thought something like this would happen." Letting my beast go. Dyson had no chance, I was on him in the blink of an eye.

_**-BoLo House-** _

Lauren needed to go stop Bo before she did something she would regret in the long run.

"Hey Kenzi can you come over my house and stay with the twins? I need to go to the compound." Lauren said into the phone to Kenzi.

"Yeah, no problem I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Kenzi"

"No problem"

"Bye"

"Bye Hotpants."

Lauren went down stairs where the twins were. They were watching some terrible horror movie.

"Hey, Kenzi is going to come over okay? I'll see you later." Lauren said before heading to the Light Fae Compound.

_**-Light Fae Compound-** _

Lauren had just arrived at the compound. She wasn't expecting it to be so hectic. People were running around like turkeys with their head cut off. Lauren stopped one of the nurses that were running past her. The nurses had informed her that Bo locked her self in a room with Dyson. Who ever that would try to enter would be killed. The lady led Lauren to where Bo was. She could see that Bo was in a bad state of mind, and Dyson was in the corner balled up.

"Open the door." Lauren said to one of the ogres.

"No ma'am I can't, she might try to hurt you."

"That is my wife, I am more than capable of stopping her." He just nodded before busting down the door.

"Who dares to enter without my permission." The succubus boomed

"Your wife Lauren."

"What do you want?" Bo asked walking over to Dyson, picking him up by the throat.

"Bo put him down." Lauren ordered Bo crossing her arms.

"No!" Bo replied, holding him against the wall. Dyson looked like an under fae. Clothes ripped, bruises everywhere, busted and most likely broken nose, gash above is right eye and a small cut on the other. He probably had a few broken bones. Both eyes swollen shut, lip busted, a couple teeth gone from the front. But Bo also had some cuts and bruises. It look like a tornado landed on Dyson.

"Ysabeau Beth Dennis put him down now!" Lauren ordered eyes turning blue with yellow flicks.

"You don't tell me what to do. I do as I please. Right now he will die." Bo said turning back to Dyson limp body. Dyson was already unconscious and barley holding on.

"If you kill him, you will go to jail and will not be there for the birth of the babies." Bo turned around looking at Lauren. "That just got your attention. Now put him down Bo." Bo eyes started fading out.

"Lauren, but he tried to hurt you, he deserves to pay for it." Bo said.

"Look at him, he has paid plenty. Come on baby take me home I'm tired." Lauren said walking out the door. She knew Bo would follow her, she saw it in her eyes. She was fighting her beast. Outside the room Lauren talked to Hale. During the attack me of the ogres went and got Hale.

" I need you to put him in the dungeon for his protection, but first have the nurses check on him. I'm sorry about all if this Hale."

"It's fine just get her home." Hale said giving Lauren a small smile." Here she comes." He said just as Bo was coming out the room allowing the doctor and nursers in to help Dyson.

"Lauren."

"Ssh just come on." Lauren said taking Bo hand and leading her to the car. "I'll drive home." She said getting in the car. Before Lauren could crank the car Bo stopped her. There were things Bo needed to tell Lauren and she now would be the best time.

"Lauren I know what I did. Do I feel bad about it? No. Lauren there are things in my life that I regret before but it's in the past. Lauren I'm always saying sorry, and I'm tired of saying I'm sorry I'm tired of hurting you and our family. I don't know what I could do without y'all. I don't want to find out either. Lauren everything that has happened to you, I want to apologize for everything. I know the kids have seen me treat you wrong. They will see it again, I'm gonna treat you better. Cause if I ever see our kids hurt I would kill someone. But it starts with me, I have to set the example. Lauren your my soul mate. Lauren I love you for you not because of some Fae shit. Yeah it's awesome to be attached to you but I don't need the Fae or our bond telling me I love you. Lauren you and the kids are my everything. If something happened to y'all it will be hell on earth. No one and nothing will stop me. No a Fae, underfae, nothing. Lauren I know I say I love you all the time. But I'm going to prove it okay. The only things you have to do is cook for me sometimes, love me, make love to me, hopefully continue to have my kids and relax. I'll do everything else; make the money, pay the bills, keep y'all safe, and whatever else that needs to be done okay. Also before I forget it's time to get the twins their on car. And we need a bigger family car but I get to keep my car. If you want your car I'll buy it. We also need to build on to the house. Now that I said that I thought that I'll let you know that at first I'll be at work a lot. I just want you to know I adore you. Now let's go home to relax and tomorrow I'm taking y'all out for a family day.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like?


End file.
